


Back to You

by Babettefanfic51



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death In Dream, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Secrets, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Prophetic Visions, Reunion, Separation, Sexual Content, Twins, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babettefanfic51/pseuds/Babettefanfic51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Finn are wrestling with fate and making choices about their lives. They do believe that they were destined to meet but what happens next is up to them. They must choose their own paths in life. Finn wants to be a hero, but he feels unworthy of her.  Please read and review. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, the story continues after the movie ends. Finn wakes up shocked to realize that Rey is gone. Finn sees a familiar face in Leia. Rey confronts Luke. And then later, a decision is made that will change all of their lives. Read on.

 

[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/babettew54026/ReyandFinnbyHana_zpsfcsf8d0h.jpg.html)

Fic banner by Hanakt

_Chapter 1: All Over Me  
_

Blinking to clear his vision, Finn is unaware of his surroundings or how he had gotten there. He remembered the pain from the wound in his back, but it was now gone. Once he had awakened fully, Rey was in his mind calling to him, but it wasn't her. He did see a familiar face, but then he moves his head from side to side still searching for her. The last time he had seen her she was alone and unprotected. "Rey? Is Rey Okay?"

Leia is there to answer him. "Lie back, relax. You've been in a coma. I'll go get the doctor," she said hoping to calm him.

He grabs her hand. "But is she Okay?" He tried to contain his emotions, but whenever he thought of Rey, they were all over the place.

Leia answers him calmly. "Yes, she's Okay, but," she hesitates.

He frowned, expecting bad news. "But what?"

"She had to go away for a while," Leia told him calmly. He didn't take it well, so she decided not to tell him about Rey's mission to find Luke, hopefully to bring him home.

"Oh, I see." He thought about it. "Did she return to Jakku; she was determined to return there?" Then he remembered, "Was it because of Han and the way he died?"

At that question, Leia's eyes fill with tears.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't know," Leia replied and wiped away a stray tear.

"What don't I know?"

"Han … he was my husband."

"I'm so sorry." Finn felt horrible.

"Don't be; he was a wonderful man, a great man."

"Yes he was, and for those times we were together, I sensed it."

She managed a grin. "You're a good man Finn."

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of Rey. "I don't feel that way. I tried to protect her, but I failed. If something were to happen to her?" He let that trail off.

"You care for her?" Leia sensed this.

"I guess; I do care, but." Leia was quiet. "Do you know who she is? She doesn't even know."

"No, I don't know."

"Are you sure because?"

Leia frowned. "Because what?"

"I don't know but you two have similar features. It's the eyes, I think."

She thought about that. "Well, maybe we are," Leia said distracted by that possibility. _Was it true? Were they related?_

"I can't seem to keep my eyes open but I want to stay awake to see Rey," Finn said trying to stay awake just to see her again.

"You rest; I'll be right back." She stood up.

"But when is she coming back?"

Leia didn't know if or when she would see Rey again, but then she searched her feelings. "Soon, soon now. Close your eyes."

He did as she said. "Thank you, General."

"Call me Leia."

"Thank you, Leia."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on a hilltop in another galaxy:_

"Take it," Rey said it again and held the light saber out to him.

Luke searched her face. He knew it was her. It had to be her; no one else. "On one condition."

Rey frowned and lowered the saber. "What condition?"

"That you stay here and let me train you," Luke replied stunning the young woman.

Confused, she asked, "Train me for what?"

"Surely you know," Luke replied and smiled indulgently at her.

That inexplicable feeling moved through her mind, body, and soul. She knew what it meant. "Am I a Jedi?"

"Yes, you are, well, in time you will be."

"Time, how much time?"

"As long as it takes," he replied sounding cryptic.

"But I have to go back." She knew the answer. "You have to come back with me," she said stunning the man.

Luke turned from her, and thought about her words. He needed to train her; she needed it and he needed it too. After what happened with Ben, he had to do this one thing before he died, and he needed to see Leia to ask for her forgiveness.

Standing there watching him come to terms with possibly returning with her, and still holding the saber, she also turned, looked out over the vast ocean and thought of her life up until now. She suddenly realized that this was her destiny, to be here on this hilltop holding the saber. But what she saw in her vision was troubling and terrifying. _Am I ready for all of it?_ Then thoughts of Finn crossed her mind. _Will he wait for me or will he leave? I may never see him again. He needed to go far away from the First Order and from me. But that was before he came for me and rescued me, although I didn't need it_.

Decision made, she held up the saber again and turned to him. "You should take this. I'm not ready."

He looked at the saber then back at her face. "You keep it, but you are ready, Rey and I'm going to prove it to you."

"Are you saying that you'll come with me?" She was totally shocked.

"Yes, I'll come with you," Luke replied and decided it was time. He wanted to tell her the truth of who she is, but decided against it for now.

She was thrilled for Leia and for everyone. Her eyes filled with tears thinking about seeing Finn and about the training, but she was still worried about that. "Are you sure I'm ready for training; I mean," she faltered at a loss.

"I'm sure of it," he replied and smiled at her.

His smile and his faith in her warmed her heart. "Well, I guess it's time to go."

Luke took a deep breath, and after gathering his things, he followed her. Once on board the ship, he greeted his old friend Chewbacca. He gave Chewie a hug because they both needed it.

Chewie spoke to him. "Arghaaahauahag."

"I know, old friend, I know," Luke said. "I miss him too."

Rey stood back and watched them and miraculously, she understood every word.

Once in hyperspace, they were almost home, but Luke had a question for her.

"You've made friends in your adventures, haven't you?" Luke sensed there was someone 'special' to her.

"Yes, I've made many friends, but," she hesitated.

"There is someone special to you?" His instincts kicked in.

"No, not really; I don't know," she answered him honestly.

"But you want to know more, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she answered him firmly. She couldn't look at him and turned back to steering of the ship. "It's just, I've been alone for so long and," she replied becoming emotional. But then she had a thought and turned back to him. "I didn't mean."

Luke understood. "It's alright. Being alone has its advantages and disadvantages."

"That's true," she said. They understood each other. Loneliness can be a conscious decision or not.

"You shouldn't worry about your training, Rey. You will be a fine Jedi; I know this, but," he hesitated.

"But what?"

Her training was important but not all important. "Making and keeping friends can be far more important than fighting wars or seeking power for yourself."

Rey searched her feelings. "I believe you and I won't forget."

Luke prayed that she wouldn't forget what was truly important.

~o~o~

_Back at the Resistance camp:_

Finn was healing just fine. The injury to his back had completely healed and he decided not to leave but to stay and wait for Rey. He knew in his gut it was right thing to do. He couldn't just leave without saying goodbye. Besides, he had found a purpose, a reason to fight and he couldn't be happier about it. Learning more and more about the Resistance only fueled his need to stay.

Distracted by his thoughts of seeing Rey again, making friends, meeting fighters, pilots, he felt a slap on the back.

"What's got you so distracted?" He was quiet. "Oh, let me guess. Is it Rey?" Poe asked knowing the answer. Both of them were busy making repairs getting ready for another attack. It was only a matter of time.

"You know me too well. I guess I talk about her a lot, huh?" Finn replied.

"Only every day," Poe said and grinned.

"Alright, you made your point," Finn said and smiled at his friend. "Any news?"

"No, and I'm worried," Poe replied.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"It's possible that Kylo Ren may have escaped the StarKiller Base before it collapsed."

"But how was that possible? You said that," he couldn't finish.

"Yes, it's true. According to Rey, there's no way he could have escaped, but he is a Jedi and a Sith Lord, so," Poe said and let that hang.

"The Jedi," Finn murmured. "They're not invincible; they can die."

Poe watched him closely. "That is true; they can die." Cocking his head to the side, he whispered, "You're thinking of Rey." It was a statement.

"She's one of them, a Jedi."

"Yes, she is."

"And she fought Kylo Ren and survived," Finn stated.

"She's one amazing lady," Poe said distracted.

Finn picked up on something. "You like her too?"

Poe cleared his throat. "Who doesn't? Everyone is in awe of her."

"I suppose so," Finn said having doubts about someone like her being with someone like him.

Poe picked up on his mood. They needed to change the scenery. "I know what, we could use a drink."

"I agree," Finn said and after they cleaned up, Finn followed him.

~o~o~

_A few days later:_

Inside the communication room, Leia and her comrades were going over the details of what happened on the StarKiller Base and how to determine the First Order's next move, when they got word of the Falcon coming back with Luke Skywalker on board. It would arrive within minutes.

Finn and Poe glanced at each other. They both smiled, but didn't say anything. Everyone rushed out to the landing strip to welcome them back.

Leia stood back and watched the Falcon and of course, the memories flowed through her mind like a warm balm to her soul. He's not on board. He's not coming back. She had accepted it but it seemed as though she was always waiting for him and now it would be no different except he wouldn't be coming back.

Someone touched her shoulder. It was Finn. "Are you alright?" He knew the truth now.

"Yes, I'm fine. Go on now. She's on board," she said eyes twinkling.

"So is Luke," he said and smiled at her.

"Go on now," Leia said and sent him on his way.

On the outside Finn was cool and collected but inside his heart pounded like a drum. Then he saw her walk down the gangway and she was immediately surrounded by friends and allies hoping to touch her and say welcome home. Finn stood back and watched as Poe and Rey hugged each other happy to see each other again. She kissed his cheek and a feeling came over him. He didn't like it.

Still searching the crowd, she saw him and he saw her. Both breathing heavily they slowly walked toward each other. Poe knew what was happening. He cared for both of them and wanted them to be happy.

"I'll see you later," Poe said.

"Thanks, Poe, for everything," Rey said and smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Luke and Chewbacca slowly walked down the gangway, both happy to be back. Luke and Leia locked eyes. It's been years. Luke shook hands with the many crew members and airmen happy to be among people all fighting for the same cause, freedom.

"Welcome, home, Luke," Leia whispered eyes tearing up.

He removed his hood. "Leia," he said then, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't say that," she said, then she held out her arms and he was in them in a second. Both holding back tears, knowing this is what was important.

Rey and Finn, meanwhile, still walking toward each other, not knowing what to do or what to say. With tentative smiles on their faces, each thinking:

_She's really Okay._

_He's awake and he looks fine and healthy._

Wondering why he was so nervous, Finn took a deep breath and moved forward putting one foot in front of the other.

"Hey," Finn whispered once they were face to face.

"Hey," Rey whispered. "Are you Okay?" She looked him up and down.

"Yeah, now I am," he replied and smiled then held out his hand.

"Finn," Rey said becoming emotional.

He saw her tears and then they were holding each other close trying hard not to cry.

After a few minutes, Finn was the first to pull away. "You're home," he whispered.

"Yes, I came back," she said. "Can we talk; I have so much to tell you?"

"Of course," he replied. "It's Okay if I hold your hand?" He was teasing her.

She chuckled. "Yes, it's Okay. I don't mind." He took her hand and headed for a walk to be alone and to talk.

Leia, meanwhile, watched them with new eyes. _Is it possible that Luke?_

Luke caught the direction of her gaze. "Leia, I have to tell you," he hesitated.

"I know who she is," Leia said, interrupting him. "I suspected it, then I pushed it from my mind, but now." She paused and stared at him. "You came back to help her, didn't you?"

"Yes, I didn't have a choice," Luke said, firm in his reply.

~o~o~

Still holding hands, Rey and Finn walked further through the forest not saying anything content just to be together. Soon they came across a lake. It was calm and secluded. The setting sun was dipping down in the distance.

They sat down on a log. Rey spoke first, "It's getting dark."

Finn wasn't looking at the sky but at her profile. "I missed you."

She closed her eyes feeling content and very happy. "I missed you too."

Both watching the sky for a few minutes, Finn had to say it, "Rey, I didn't know what happened to me and when I woke up, you were gone and I thought I would never see you again."

She turned to him. "I felt the same way. When I was kidnapped, I thought that was it, but then you came for me. I never thanked you. Thank you, Finn."

"Well, you did give me a hug, so thank you for that."

Relieved, she whispered, "You're very welcome," she said and smiled at his look.

"So tell me about your mission," he said.

She then told him about Luke Skywalker, his wish to train her as a Jedi, but she hadn't truly decided if she wanted to be a Jedi at all.

Finn picked up on something. "Your indecision; is it because of me?" She didn't reply. "Rey, you should reconsider his offer. Being a Jedi, you can't just turn it off; it's inside you. You must know it's always been there."

She thought about it. "Maybe you're right, but then I thought of you waking up and being alone and I had to see you."

"Oh Rey, as you can I see, I'm fine." He paused and bowed his head. "You don't really need me."

"Of course, I do." It didn't seem as if he believed her. "I'll always need you."

His head came up at that. "No, you won't." He stood up and walked over to the lake. His heart breaking, he knew what he had to do.

Rey had a feeling that he did want to leave her. She came over to him, but before she could speak, he took her hand again, raised it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Finn, are you trying to say goodbye?" She couldn't believe it, not after everything they'd been through.

He closed his eyes and tried to be strong. "Rey, you're a Jedi, and me, I'm a nobody. I don't even have a real name."

"I don't have a last name, but what does that have to do with anything? None of that matters to me."

"But it matters to me. I have to find out who I am, where I came from," he said shocking her to her soul.

"But you can't go back there. They'll kill you; they'll kill you," she said eyes tearing up, and with those words, she went into his arms, never wanting to let go; never let go.

He didn't want to let go either. "I don't know what's happening between us, Rey, but I don't want it to end, not now!" Finn was letting his primal urgings take over his common sense.

"Neither do I."

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Rey?"

Nose to nose, she whispered, flirting with him, "Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

She smiled. "Yes, you may."

He leaned forward and closed his eyes. She closed her eyes but their foreheads bummed, surprising them both.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Let's try it this way," she whispered and turned her head one way.

"Ok," he whispered and turned his head the other way. Closing their eyes again, their lips touched softly and then more pressure and more still. Instinctively, his mouth opened and she did the same and then he pulled her closer and kissed her more deeply. Tongues touched and swirled and then her arms circled his waist pulling him closer. They both moaned and then they were kissing passionately. After a few minutes of desperate kisses and caresses, both breathing heavily, their foreheads touched both hoping to secure their breathing.

"What are you thinking?" Finn managed to ask hoping it wasn't horrible for her.

She opened her eyes slowly. "Wow, that was wonderful. Again please?"

He smiled and after a few more kisses, sanity returned. Finn pulled away before things got totally out of hand. "We should stop."

Confused and very turned on, she asked, "But why?"

Finn was thinking that he wanted her with a passion that stunned him, but he decided that they wouldn't make love not until they were secure in their futures, meaning her as a Jedi, but also who they were, and where they had come from. It was important to him and Rey in time will realize that as well.

"We have plenty of time to kiss and get closer. There's no hurry," he finally replied.

She frowned but she understood. "Alright, we'll do it your way."

~o~o~

Meanwhile, Luke and Leia, in her private quarters, talked about Rey and her future, among other things.

"Leia, about Ben and Han," Luke began, needing to apologize, yet again.

Leia sighed and told him the truth. "Luke, as I said, I don't blame you for what happened to them. After Ben was sent away, Han and I drifted apart; and yes, we argued about it, whether we should have kept him with us. But he was a powerful Jedi, maybe even more so than our Father, but we couldn't get through to him and neither could you."

"I tried so hard to help him, but the Sith had other ideas." Luke stood up and began to walk. "If only I had done something different, maybe I could have saved him."

"I've thought the same thing." She paused and thought about the past. "Han was heartbroken about it and I wonder sometimes if," she hesitated.

"What did you wonder?"

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at him. "I hated feeling this way and I never told him."

He could see how upset she was so he came closer. "What, what is it?"

"Maybe just a little, he blamed me for Ben and how strong he was in the Force."

He clutched her to him tightly. "No, no, Leia, he would never feel that way; never."

She pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "We just loved him so much but it wasn't enough."

"Of course, it was enough and I'll never believe otherwise, and neither should you," he told her firmly. Then he thought of Rey. "I won't lose Rey that way; I won't."

"I don't think you will. Rey is so much like you, Luke; I can feel it."

He had to smile at that. "You think so?"

"I know so," Leia replied happy to reassure him in this way.

Luke was still doubtful. "I just hope she doesn't hate me for deserting her all those years ago."

Leia didn't believe that not for a minute and so she told him so.

~o~o~

_A few months later:_

Communications from undercover informants indicated that the First Order were gathering troops and may be making a move to attack them. It was time to pack up and move the camp.

"Where are we going?" Finn asked Rey, both in a hurry to pack. In her quarters, he was helping her. She wanted to share quarters but Finn thought that wasn't a good idea.

"The planet is called Endor," Rey replied. "It was part of the rebellion years ago."

He frowned, "It's not covered in snow and ice, is it?"

"No, it's actually like this planet, green with lots of trees, but," she hesitated.

He frowned again. "But what?"

He would find out sooner or later. She stopped packing and turned to him. "The indigenous species are no longer there because of … the Republic."

"I understand," he said, feeling guilty for some reason.

"Finn, that was a long time ago before you and I were even born," Rey reminded him.

"This war, or whatever it is, has been going on for far too long. It needs to end."

"I agree with you, so let's end it," Rey told him firmly.

"I'm with you," he said and smiled.

She smiled in return.

~o~o~

About a week later, they landed on Endor and the Republic outpost and its bunkers and buildings were still there. Rey and Finn both loved it. Still green with trees, water, and the ego system had not changed over the past thirty years. Even the tree houses were there but they were overgrown and no longer sturdy enough for any use.

General Leia had the idea that it would be the last place they would search for them because of their defeat by the hands of the rebellion, years ago. It took a few days to restore the communications and weapons systems. It was outdated but it would be ironic if they could use their own technology against them.

Once settled, Rey headed to see Finn. She knocked on his door. They hadn't had time to talk in nearly a week. He opened the door and there she stood. His heart did that familiar flip upon seeing her. She had begun to wear her hair down and he liked it a lot.

"Hey, all settled?" She asked and came inside. He held the door open for her, but Poe was there.

"Hi, Rey," he said and stood up and glanced at Finn sending a silent question.

"Hi, Poe," she said and looked between them. She crossed her arms. "Alright, what's up with you two? I know that look." Watching Finn, she waited.

"We're leaving in the morning for a special … Ummm … mission," Finn replied, not looking at her. He glanced at Poe again. Just before Rey had arrived, they had talked about 'the mission.' Poe had tried to talk him out of it, but Finn was insistent. In his mind, Rey needed to be away from him so she could decide on her future, meaning her training to become a Jedi. It was her destiny and he didn't want to stand in the way of that. Poe didn't think being away from her was the answer, but Finn was determined to leave.

Rey's heart constricted. "But we just got here. Aren't we safe for now?"

"We need to find out what's happening, how close they are, and what they're planning. There are rumors that the First Order has definitely regrouped and," Poe hesitated.

"They won't stop until we stop them," Rey finished for him. She paced in front of them. "It's Skywalker they want."

"Yes, they still want him, and after what happened on StarKiller Base, they're more determined than ever to find him … and you as well, and now that you're both here," Finn reminded her.

"Yes, I know," she said. Finn and Rey stared at each other.

Poe knew what was up. "I'll leave you two to talk. I'll see you in the morning," he said to Finn.

"Thanks Poe," he said and shut the door.

"I should go with you to protect you," Rey said then she went into his arms holding him close.

He clutched her to him tightly. "No, Rey, it's you and Luke we have to protect. You should stay here out of danger. If you're caught again, I don't want to think what would happen to you."

Her eyes watered. "But what if you're caught?" She pulled away.

He touched her cheek. "Poe will be there. We make a good team," he said hoping to reassure her.

"So do we," she murmured staring at his lips.

"Oh Rey," he whispered and then he kissed her passionately. She kissed him back loving him so much. She hadn't told him yet, but now, it seemed like the right time.

His lips flowed across her cheek to her ear. "Rey, I love you and I wanted you to know before, before I leave."

"Oh, Finn," she whispered then she kissed his cheek and his throat. "I love you too."

He pulled away and her eyes spoke to him. "Rey, we've talked about this."

She pulled him close, smiling, "I know."

"I guess we can cuddle a little like before," he whispered and locked the door.

Then they were back in each other's arms, kissing and caressing not being able to get close enough. His fingers flowed through her hair kissing her like a starving man. "Oh, Rey, I need you so much, but we can't."

"Just hold me," she whispered holding him close. "I knew you would be someone special from that first moment we met."

Amazed she would say that, he asked, "You're joking right?" He pulled away. "You did almost knock me out or did you forget?" He chuckled.

She chuckled too. "Well, I couldn't let you get away." Suddenly serious, she touched his strong jaw softly. "Just kiss me."

"As you wish," he whispered. Holding his feelings in check, he kissed her deeply tasting her tears. Minutes later, he snuggled under her chin and pulled her closer not wanting to leave her. "Rey, our paths may cross again or they may not, but we can't let it stop us from doing what we must do. And then we can decide about us. Say you understand."

Rey understood but she didn't want to. She kissed his forehead holding him close. "Us; I like that word." She paused and tried to be strong. "I understand and I'll be here when you get back."

He hoped that was true, but inside he also hoped that she would take up her training, because he knew it was what she wanted and needed. In time, she will accept her destiny as a Jedi, just as she had accepted him. Being apart will be difficult for them, but it was for the best. So he closed his eyes, his faith in them and their future secure, hoping deep inside that they would see each other again.

The next morning, it was time to go. Poe, Chewbacca, and Finn, making last minute preparations for their trip, glanced out the cockpit window and saw Rey, Luke, and Leia standing together.

Poe and Finn glanced at each other. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, they're a family, aren't they," Finn whispered. He suspected it, but now there it was staring them in the face. More determined than ever to find his own family, he felt the ship lift up into the sky, then they were gone.

Poe watched him for a second. "No, that's not what I was thinking." He paused as he stared at him. "Did you tell her the real reason you're leaving?"

"No, I didn't," he replied stiffly. "Everyone knows I'm a wanted man and my being here puts everyone in danger."

Poe shook his head at him. "She doesn't care about that." He paused. "She loves you, Finn. Surely you know that."

Tears sprang into his eyes, but he didn't say anything.

Rey stood there, tears streaming down her face and watched the ship until she couldn't see it anymore. _He's gone; he's really gone_.

Leia and Luke glanced at each other. "He'll be back; try not to worry," Leia said. Rey wasn't so sure.

"Search your feelings, Rey," Luke told her firmly.

Rey began to trust her instincts. "Yes, he'll be back."

_TBC!?_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Gravity_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: I definitely felt their connection throughout the entire movie! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! My Muse it seems does have more to say. Stay tuned for more. Don't forget to follow me so you won't miss the next update! Reviews/favorites are love! :D


	2. Rhythm of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this update, Rey begins her training but Finn would not leave her mind. Luke finally tells Rey the truth. Finn and Poe find themselves in serious trouble. And then later, Rey gets the shock of her life. Keep reading and I hope you like it and I hope you're still with me. Thanks, everyone.

_Chapter 2: Rhythm of My Heart_

_On Endor, not far from camp:_

"You're distracted, Rey; you need to concentrate!" Luke said it again.  It's been nearly two weeks since Finn had left, but it was becoming more and more apparent to him that she needed a firmer hand.  

Breathing heavily, Rey lowered her light saber, then she turned it off. "I'm trying, just give me a minute."

Rey's skills with the saber and her telekinesis were extraordinary, but her concentration needed work. Distractions about Finn's safety were not helping her training.

"Look at me, Rey," Luke said. "Is it the light saber?" At her confused expression, he continued, "After what you told me about your visions and how frightened you were," he said and waited.

"No, no, that's not it," she replied. "It's me; I just need to stop worrying so much."

Luke was the one worried. "You do realize that it's fear you feel."

Rey managed not to roll her eyes. "I know; I know. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and so on and on," she snapped having heard the same thing numerous times already.

Luke stiffened. "Alright, I guess we can rest for a while," he said and glanced at Leia, who had joined them a few minutes ago.

Worried and frustrated, Luke left them alone for a few minutes. In spite of his exhaustion, he was having second thoughts about his decision not to tell Rey about her past, meaning who she really was. He was worried about how she would react to finding out the truth about his reasons why he had to keep her safe. Master Yoda also came into his mind as he remembered his training and his inability to concentrate, but it had been useless. His friends were in trouble as well, and now Rey was going through the exact same thing.

"You're doing fine, Rey just give it time," Leia said.

Rey did appreciate her encouragement. "I know he wants to help me, and I'll apologize when he gets back, but I don't know if this is my true path or not."

"I understand. All of this is new to you but I think in time you'll adjust."

"I hope so." She paused. "It must be strange seeing him again after all this time."

"No, not really; Luke and I have always had this connection. I knew he was alright, and in time I would see him again."

Rey didn't understand what was happening. "Is there something I should know; something you want to tell me?"

It's been several weeks now and Luke hadn't told her the truth; it was time. "Luke and I, we," she began but she was interrupted.

"I'll tell her, Leia," Luke said and stood there looking a bit lost.

"Tell me what?" Rey asked and looked between them, then she had a feeling. "It's about me, isn't it?"

He came closer dreading this, but hoping that she wouldn't hate him. "Yes, it's about you, Leia and I, our parents, your parents, all of us."

Rey stood there wide-eyed not knowing what to say or what to think. Was she ready to hear it? She'd dreamed of finding out the truth about who she really was, but now she was having second thoughts.

Luke and Leia glanced at each other. "You should sit down dear," Leia said and helped her sit down on a log.

She straightened her back. "Alright, I'm ready," Rey said. "But before you begin, I wanted to say how sorry I am for snapping at you. I do appreciate everything you've done for me; I mean you don't even know me."

Leia and Luke had to grin at that. "I accept your apology." He paused. "Rey, just remember, this is my story, and yes, it happened, but that doesn't mean that you will share our fate. Every generation is different, has a story to tell, and yours will be yours, no one else. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I understand," Rey replied and braced herself.

Luke sighed then began his story. "It all began on a distant planet, much like your planet of Jakku. A young man watched the sunset with two suns in the distant sky and wondered about his real parents, and where he truly belonged." He paused and waited for her reaction.

Her jaw clenched. "Go on."

"He met a man, a man who would change his life. They went on an adventure and his fate was decided." He paused. "One day, he met a very wise and powerful Jedi, who trained him and taught him a lot of valuable lessons, but it wasn't enough to save his wife and family."

Rey stood up. "This is all sounding like a sad story, but what does it have to do with me?"

"I was that young man, Rey." He paused. "Leia and I are twins, brother and sister, and you are my daughter." He paused again. "That means that Kylo Ren is your cousin." At her gasp he continued. "I was married a long time ago. Her name was Mara, but she died. I had to protect you the only way I knew how and that was to send you away."

Her eyes watered then she turned from him. "How did she die, my Mother; how?"

Leia and Luke glanced at each other. "There was an attack and your Mother, who was also a Jedi, hid you from the Sith but I was too late to save her. I thought you had been taken from me, but I found you hiding in the special spot we told you about. You were so brave, not making a sound, and I knew that you would be alright." She was silent. "Please tell me you understand why I had to send you away. Please Rey."

Rey had only one question for him. "Who were the Sith that killed my Mother?"

Leia bowed her head and Luke's eyes were brimming with tears. "I wasn't there when it happened, but I do suspect that Kylo was behind it."

"No, no, no!" She cried, devastated. She put her hand over her mouth, and burst into tears. Luke came closer then she fell into his arms. He pulled her close and let her cry. He must have been extremely young, barely out of his teens, Rey thought.

Leia came closer and stroked her back hoping to show some comfort. Minutes later, she pulled away and wiped away her tears. Staring at the two of them, they were silent not looking at each other but something wasn't right. "There's more, isn't there."

"Yes, there's more. Our Father, your grandfather, was Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith," Leia sadly replied. "He also owned your light saber, Rey."

Stunned to hear this, her grip on the saber tightened instinctively. But deep inside Rey was beginning to understand. "Kylo wanted me dead and it's because of him, Darth Vader, isn't it?" She also realized that if not for the light saber and her skills, she would be dead by now.

"Yes, he wants both of us dead," Luke replied.

Confused, she said, "Kylo is a Sith; Darth Vader was also a Sith; so he must have thought that I could be turned. Am I wrong?" They were silent. "I can't be turned. I would never be like either of them."

"Of course, you wouldn't," Luke quickly replied.

"But you can't be sure? You never thought for a minute that Kylo could be turned but that's exactly what happened, isn't it?"

Leia spoke up hating to even think it. "Yes, he was turned."

Rey couldn't look at them any more then she began to walk and then she was running.

Leia grabbed Luke's arm. "Let her go."

"But she must be so confused," Luke said feeling so sad and worried for his daughter.

~o~o~

Rey could barely see past the tears that blinded her. She didn't know where she was but a few miles away, she came upon a tree and it was the tallest tree she had ever seen. She sensed something more, then she climbed the tree. Having reached the top, she came upon a landing and making sure it was sturdy enough for her to stand on, she stepped carefully along until a voice came into her mind.

"My child," the voice said apparently calling to her.

She gasped and looked around. "Whose there?" Moments later, a vision appeared before her. She backed up. "Who are you?" The man was tall, very handsome, blonde hair, blue eyes and he was wearing the robes of the Jedi. She knew about them and had seen images before. She wasn't afraid only fascinated, but then she knew whom it was. "Are you my grandfather, Darth Vader?"

"That name no longer has any meaning for me. My name is Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker," she whispered the name in awe of seeing him. "Are you real or just my imagination?"

"Yes, I am real in your mind and I'm here to help you."

Rey didn't know what to say, but she felt extremely grateful. "Thank you."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on another distant planet:_

Several weeks had passed and Poe and Finn were still searching for the First Order, but they felt they may be getting close. According to rumors and speculation, after the destruction of StarKiller Base, the remaining Stormtroopers who had survived appeared to have dispersed to various planets, evidently hiding and waiting for orders.

After searching with no clear leads, they visited the last planet in the same galaxy as the StarKiller Base. Still being discrete when asking questions, dressed as smugglers, visiting bars, and various outposts of rebels and spies, hoping to find clues of the First Order's next move, they entered a disreputable bar.

In his mind, Finn had the idea that Captain Phasma was the one person who knew the truth about him, and he was determined to find her. Sipping their drinks, they spoke of such a meeting.

Finn leaned in and tried to speak quietly. "I know she escaped; she must have."

"As well as Kylo Ren, he's still out there too," Poe agreed.

"I know, but how do we find them?"

"Continue to ask questions, but be careful, there are spies everywhere," Poe warned him.

Finn glanced around but then he spotted someone who looked familiar, and he couldn't believe it. "Wait here." He stood up and approached him, still cautious but excited nonetheless. "Is it you RN-2111?" His old friend sipped his drink, not looking at him. Finn sat down. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape; I was let go," he lied shocking him.

"What do you mean you were let go?" Finn asked becoming suspicious.

"You're here, aren't you?" He raised his head and smirked at him.

Even more suspicious, Finn turned at the sound of a commotion at the front of the bar and there standing in the doorway was Captain Phasma with two Stormtroopers, exactly the person he was looking for. He didn't know whether to run or jump for joy.

Everyone in the bar scurried to escape them, including Poe and Finn. Finn had no choice because Poe had grabbed his arm and they headed to the back entrance, the same as everyone else.

But as soon as they exited the bar, even more Stormtroopers were there waiting for them, holding weapons pointed at their heads. Dead bodies also greeted them.

Captain Phasma stepped over the bodies. "Well, coming here wasn't very bright." She looked around for the girl. "Where is she?"

They knew who she was referring to. "You'll never find her," Finn replied firmly.

Phasma didn't have time for games. "Take them away."

Chewbacca witnessed the entire scene. After following them for a few miles, he returned to the ship, then radioed for help. Unfortunately, he was being followed as well.

~o~o~

The First Order's command center was nothing like Starkiller Base because it had been assembled rather quickly. Several months had passed since the explosion and it was true that the First Order were definitely in disarray. Once entering the compound, Poe and Finn both wondered if the First Order were on its last legs, which gave them hope for an imminent victory.

Once inside and in restraints, Poe couldn't help but gloat. "Well, it seems as if the First Order could use a bit of … how should I put this … assistance from the Jedi maybe?" He chuckled.

Phasma's back went up. "This is just temporary."

"Is it now?" Poe continued. "The Resistance is stronger than ever. Don't think for a minute that we've stopped fighting because we haven't, not for a second."

"The Resistance is the last thing I'm worried about." Kylo's revenge came into her mind. When would it end? She thought.

They both frowned and wondered what she was worried about.

Finn saw an opening and went for it. "You don't have to stay with them. We could use you with your fighting skills, strategic mind, and your hatred for the First Order."

Poe glanced at his friend and wondered what he was thinking.

She stiffened. Now how did he know that? She wondered. Turning from her computer, she thought about his words. She hated to admit it but the First Order was scurrying around the galaxy with no leadership and with Kylo in hiding recuperating from his wounds, it was a wonder they still existed.

Poe and Finn glanced at each other. "If you help us, help me find out a few important facts about myself, the Resistance will accept you on my word," Finn said.

"You are in no position to bargain with me," Phasma said becoming annoyed.

"Think about it; that's all I'm saying," Finn said and waited. It was risky but he sensed something and wondered about his feelings about Phasma. These feelings made no sense.

She seemed to be thinking about it, then a voice came over the loud speaker. "Disturbance in Sector 7; Security Team 998 to your stations immediately!"

"Watch them!" She said to her two guards and left her prisoners.

Still in restraints, Poe and Finn relaxed and watched the two guards. "Now what?" Poe asked.

"Now we wait," Finn replied. Thinking of Rey, he wondered if she was in training and if she were happy.

~o~o~

_Back on Endor, not far from the compound:_

Rey listened intently as her grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, filled in all the blanks left by her Father's story.

"My grandmother was a queen on Naboo and you were 'the Chosen One," she repeated the truth.

"Yes, we lived in relative peace and security but it didn't last because of the Sith and the Emperor."

"And that's when you were … seduced by the dark side to save her life and your children?"

"Yes, I thought that I could save them from my dreams and from me."

Rey was sympathetic to what he had gone through. "I'm so sorry."

"Rey, you have to listen to me. What happened to me in no way should reflect on you. It was my decision to turn from the light because I was desperate to save my family."

"My Father was desperate to save me." She understood her Father's reasons now.

"Yes, he was. Please don't resent them or me for what we had to do."

"I don't resent him or you, not at all."

Anakin's relief was clearly evident.

She wanted to talk some more, but Finn and Poe were still there in her mind and she couldn't ignore it, not any more. "I have to go, but I would like to come back and talk."

"I want that too," he whispered and then he disappeared.

~o~o~

Rey returned to the base and after speaking with her Father and her aunt, she made the decision to leave.

"But you don't know exactly where they are. Chewbacca only said that they were captured," Luke said, hoping to stop her.

"I'll find them; I will," she said putting together her things, including her light saber and her blaster, given to her by Han Solo.

"I'll come with you," Luke said.

Leia glanced at her brother. It had been years since he had even lifted a light saber in his own defense, used his Jedi skills, meaning mind tricks and telekinesis. "Luke, maybe," she hesitated.

"I'll be fine and its time I faced … Kylo," he told her dreading it.

Leia closed her eyes for a moment. "I understand," she whispered truly worried about them both.

He knew what she was thinking. "I won't kill him; I promise."

She raised her tear-filling eyes to his face. "Just bring him home."

He squeezed her shoulder. Rey watched the two of them. They were her family and now that she knew of their past, she had never felt this close to anyone. Her mind gravitated to Finn hoping he was alright. She loved him; needed him in her life.

"Are you ready?" She asked Luke.

"Yes, I'm ready," he replied.

"Goodbye, Rey," Leia said and gave her a tight hug.

"Goodbye, Leia, we'll be back soon."

"I know you will," she said and then they were gone.

~o~o~

A few hours later, on board the ship on their way to save their friends, Rey, Luke, and BB-8, piloted a ship not completely unknown to Rey. Also on board were several Resistance fighters and a pilot who was familiar with the area.

Luke watched Rey with admiration and something akin to pride as she took off into the sky and soon they were in hyperspace.

"How long before we arrive?" Luke asked. The ship was now on auto-pilot.

"Several hours, I think," Rey replied.

Luke had an idea. "Shall we?" He asked and headed to an area where they could practice their skills.

"Okay, why not?" She replied, then followed him, and then they fought with light sabers jockeying for position. The fighters watched them in awe each showing similar skill with the saber.

"She's good," one commented.

"He's Luke Skywalker; she won't get the upper hand," another one stated, sure in his belief.

Minutes went by and that's exactly what happened. Rey got the upper hand. The light saber at his throat.

"Wow, you're amazing," Luke said in awe of her skills.

"I had a good teacher," she said and smiled at him, then, "Thanks, Father."

Luke stood still for a moment then his eyes welled up. "I haven't heard that word from you since," he hesitated.

Moments went by and then she told him about her vision of Anakin Skywalker.

Luke glanced around and decided they should talk in private. Taking her arm, they headed back to the cockpit. BB-8 was there but no one else.

"You saw him?" Luke asked a bit shocked and emotional. "I haven't seen him since that first night when he transformed into the Force."

To distract her from his tears, she took control of the ship. "Yes, we spoke about the past, about his wife, your Mother and other things."

"He spoke of my Mother?" Luke asked. He'd looked into his parent's past, but only a few things were found.

"Yes, he did. It was difficult for him because of the circumstances of her death."

"Yes, I know she died in childbirth after Leia and I were born."

"Yes, she did but she loved her husband very much and she never lost faith that he was still a good person."

"Yes, I do know that part of the story, but," he hesitated.

"But what?"

"Rey, I told Leia that I would bring Kylo home and that I wouldn't kill him, but I may not be able to keep that promise."

She turned back to the steering of the ship. "I understand."

"Do you really?" He paused. "Being a Sith is not necessarily a death sentence but in my experience, it may be Ben's fate and neither of us may not be able to change that."

"Ben," she murmured. Upon hearing Kylo's true name, Rey couldn't help but think of her grandfather. Anakin turned from the Jedi for very valid reasons, to save his family, but with Ben, what were his reasons? She may never know unless she could talk to him, and try and save him.

Luke watched her for a minute. "I know what you're thinking."

"He's my cousin, Father, and your nephew. Surely, there must be something we can do to save him."

What could he say to that? He didn't reply, but watched as the ship came out of hyperspace and came upon a planet. This may be the place of their inevitable confrontation and it could happen and soon. Keeping the ship below radar, they landed and proceeded to contact Chewbacca.

Luke was quiet as they exited the ship. "Father, what are you thinking?"

"All we can do is try," he replied and hoped for the best.

~o~o~

_An hour later, not far from the First Order's stronghold:_

After landing on the outskirts of a huge town that lay in the middle of nowhere, Chewbacca found them and he was frantic with worry. He had followed the Stormtroopers and he knew where his friends were being held.

Wearing robes of the Jedi, Luke and Rey were being discrete. Once at the entrance of the compound, they watched as several changed guards, and Rey had an idea. Luke knew what she was thinking.

Using Jedi mind tricks, the guards were captured, tied up, and hidden away, then they changed into Stormtrooper uniforms, and entered the stronghold. Chewbacca and BB-8 stood guard.

Wearing the uniform felt strange to Rey, and of course, she thought of Finn and the kind of life he must have led to wear it and to follow the First Order. They hadn't talked specifically about his life; her life was an open book, but she wanted to know more about him.

Luke glanced at her face and she was distracted again. "Rey, let's move!" He whispered snapping her out of her thoughts.

Chewbacca was leery of BB-8 who seemed to be watching him all the time. They couldn't communicate on that level, but after a few minutes, they seemed to be getting along. Eventually, BB-8 realized that he was a friend and accepted him and his weird speak in no time.

Once inside the stronghold, they didn't know which way to go. "How do we find them?" Rey asked.

"Easy, we use the Force," Luke replied and smiled at her.

Rey shook her head, then they closed their eyes for a brief moment. "Father, Kylo, he's not here."

"I know; if he were, we would have felt him," Luke agreed.

"We should hurry; this way," Rey said. Luke followed her.

No one paid them any mind as they made their way through all areas of the stronghold, from look-outs, to communication areas, landing platforms, and finally to the cell block. Once inside, they found them because they were the only prisoners, and then dismissed the guards using Jedi mind tricks.

Once the door opened and closed, Rey removed her helmet and ran to her dearest heart. "Finn."

"Rey?" He whispered unbelieving. "I knew it," he said positive she would come but he couldn't say anymore because she kissed him in front her Father.

Finn kissed her back. He wanted to hold her so badly, but his hands were still tied. Luke helped them both out using the Force.

Poe just shook his head at them. They were goners for real.

Then his arms went around her. Moments, later, she stopped kissing him although she didn't want to.

"How did you find us?"

She pointed to her head, wiggled her eyebrows and smiled.

"That's amazing!"

"Time to go!" That was Luke.

Minutes after leaving, alarms went off. The guards outside woke up and then the building went into lock down. "This way!" Luke announced.

They followed him and soon they made their way not far from the weapons bay, where they hid for a few minutes but it felt like hours. The sirens went on and on and then they stopped.

But no sooner had they exited the weapons bay, Captain Phasma was there but she was alone. She just stood there and watched them as if making a decision. Finn couldn't read her because of her helmet, but then she spoke to them.

"Come with me." She turned expecting them to do as she said.

Finn stood up. "Where are you taking us?"

She cocked her head to the side, turned back to face them, and then she spoke one word, "Freedom."

Finn smiled and decided to trust her. After leaving the stronghold with a minor skirmish with a few guards, they split up. Poe took her to the other ship, while his friends headed to the Falcon.

"Are you sure you can pilot this thing?" Poe decided to leave her with Chewbacca and a few Resistance fighters to keep her in line just in case. She understood that they didn't trust her, at least for now.

"Yes, I know what I'm doing," she replied and got right to it. Poe nodded and left her with a grin at her piloting skills.

"Wait, this is for your friend," she said and handed him a disk drive.

"What is this?" Poe asked and then she explained what it contained. He listened to her then smiled thinking of his friend.

After Poe had left her on board, the air was thick with tension. But once her helmet was removed, even Chewbacca seemed to relax around her. The fighters didn't know how to approach her, but soon she tried to explain that there was nothing to fear and they relaxed but only a little.

She listened as they spoke of their lives, the Resistance, and she too realized that she wanted the same things. Smiling at their banter, she understood what they were fighting for and feeling hopeful that one day she would be accepted as one of them.

Soon both ships took off on their way back home.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Breathe Again_ , Toni Braxton.

A/N: I loved, loved, adding Anakin. I heard a few rumors that his scenes were cut. Maybe he'll show up in Episode 8. Anyway, I loved writing those scenes. Captain Plasma being alive and helping them will serve its purpose. But I'm sorry to say that we may never know who Finn really is, but I would love it if the writers gave him a real name. I hope you liked this update. Come back for more in about a week. Reviews are love! :D

 


	3. Let the Light In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next update, Finn may have a real name but why is he reluctant to find out? Rey and Finn commit to their uncertain future. Is Captain Plasma a traitor or not? Meanwhile, Kylo plots his revenge. Keep reading. Thanks, everyone.

_Chapter 3: Let the Light In  
_

_A few minutes later, on board the Falcon:_

Totally shocked but inwardly thrilled, Finn listened as Poe explained to him about the drive, who had given it to him, and realized his past life was in Poe's hand. All he had to do was take it.

Poe frowned, confused by his reaction. "Go on, take it," he said and held it out to him.

Finn hesitated for a moment and glanced at Rey and realized everyone was staring at him. _It's what I want, isn't it, but why am I terrified?_ He wondered. Taking a deep breath, he took it from him. "So it's true, this is?" He hesitated, still terrified.

"Yes, it's your biography, where you came from and who you really are," Poe replied, happy for him.

"Finn?" Rey asked and stared at him. He seemed utterly dumbstruck, then she took his hand. "We'll watch it together."

Relieved, he said, "Alright, but not here." He had a sinking feeling that what was on this drive could change his life forever and he wasn't sure he wanted anything to change. He wouldn't be able to bear it if Rey looked at him differently or was disappointed in him in any way.

Poe sensed his friend's worry, and touched his shoulder. It was time for Finn to learn a valuable lesson. He understood his need to find out the truth, but he must be worried if everyone would still like him with a different name or not.

"Finn, look at me. A name is not who you are. It's what's in here, what you feel, how to treat people, and how you look at your life." He touched his chest just above his heart. "And as far as I'm concerned, any name will do as long as you believe in yourself."

Finn tried to smile. "I believe that's true, and thank you Poe." He said truly grateful.

"You're very welcome," Poe said and smiled at his friend.

Rey and Finn headed back to the cockpit. Finn put the disk drive in his pocket and concentrated on other things, like Rey. "Thank you for coming for me."

"Well, I had to return the favor," she replied and smiled. Although her heart was throbbing with some unknown emotion, she managed to keep her mind on steering of the ship.

He sensed her feelings, then, "I won't ever leave you again." She was silent. "Did you hear me, Rey?"

She closed her eyes and hoped that was true. "I heard you and I believe you." He frowned not understanding her mood.

Finn had a feeling that she needed reassurance about his feelings and there was one very special way to do that.

~o~o~

_Back to the Resistance Base on Endor:_

In her quarters, Rey and Finn were hoping to reconnect and clear the air.

"I meant what I said on the Falcon," Finn said and watched her hoping to read her.

"I know you did, but let's not worry about the future. You need to remember that what Poe said was true, that a name isn't that important."

Before he could reply to that, Finn watched her gather a few things and enter the bathroom. He waited for her, then when she came out, wearing a nightgown and robe, he swallowed, and tried to steady his breathing. He watched her pull her hair free. She brushed it until it shined. She seemed very relaxed, but he, however, was getting excited. He pushed those feelings down, but in spite of that his heart rate quickened even more.

Earlier that evening, upon their return to the base and during dinner, he listened as she casually confirmed his suspicions about her family. It was true; she was a Skywalker, and she seemed rather pleased about the news and he was happy for her.

Meanwhile, the disk drive was burning a hole in his pocket. He still hadn't opened it. "I know what Poe said was true, but," he said, then he pulled it out and he held it up. "I need this. You understand, don't you?"

She put the brush down and tried to make him understand. "Of course, I do, but no matter what it says, it won't change the way I feel," she said, but it seemed as if he didn't believe her. "Don't you believe me?"

"I do; I do believe you." She was staring at him in such a way that set his heart to pounding thinking of things he shouldn't be thinking. It was hard to concentrate when she looked at him like that. "You're so beautiful, and I thought of you every moment I was gone and," he confessed.

She came closer, took the drive from him and placed it on the table next to the bed, then she sat down and took his hand. "As I said, we'll watch it together."

"But what if," he began but he couldn't finish because she leaned in and kissed him. He couldn't help but respond to her. He kissed her back loving her so much.

She pulled away and touched his cheek. "I thought of you too." He lowered his eyes. "Look at me, Finn," she whispered then raised his chin. "You are the man I love and a name, any name, is not going to change that." He lowered his eyes so worried he would lose her if she found out the truth about him. "Do you love me, Finn?"

Surprised, he stared at her. "You know I do." She smiled at him then decided he needed to know the truth about her family.

"Then, you know my name but what if I told you that my grandfather was a Sith Lord?"

"But why didn't you tell me this before?" He asked but then he thought about it. "You were worried about how I would react. Oh Rey," he murmured and squeezed her hand.

"Yes, I was, but that was his life, not mine." She paused and decided to tell him more about her grandfather. "It's true, he was a Sith Lord. He turned against everything good in his life, because he believed that it would save his wife and child. He turned against his Jedi teachings because he thought it would save his family, but he was wrong. He died but not before he accepted that he was more than just a name, he was someone else, and inside he knew the truth, and it didn't matter."

"Who was this man?" He had a feeling.

"His name was Anakin Skywalker. But he was also Darth Vader, a very powerful Sith Lord, the right hand of the Emperor. When he died, he transformed into the Force because he saved his only son, my Father. In the end, he was Anakin Skywalker, a true Jedi."

"Oh, Rey, such a sad story; I'm so sorry," he whispered. He pulled her close then she slipped onto his lap, holding him close, secure in his embrace.

"It's alright, I've accepted it, but," she paused and touched his cheek. "You and I will be Okay because you and me together, we're like no one else." She honestly believed that telling him about Anakin was a relief. Now that it was out in the open, she didn't feel this crushing guilt about Ben and what he had done. Her fears about Finn leaving her and her family's Sith 'heritage,' wouldn't weigh on her mind quite so much, at least she hoped so.

"You and me," he whispered, liking how that sounded. "Come here," he whispered and then he kissed her unable and unwilling to stop. He stood up and carried her to bed, laid her down, stood back and watched her. Then he began to undress. He removed his coat, his shirt and then his slacks. She removed her robe and and her gown waiting for him.

Totally naked, he stood before her proud to be hers and ready to accept it, all of it, and no matter what the disk drive contained, they would be together always.

He climbed into bed and pulled her close. He whispered in her ear, "I love you, Rey, no matter what."

"I love you too, no matter what," she repeated. He kissed her passionately, never wanting to stop. Then there was only their deep and abiding love and the expression of that love in such a way that left them both breathless unable to speak.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on a distant and unknown planet:_

Fully recovered from his life-threatening wounds, Kylo stood before his Master. "Captain Phasma, just another traitor I have to deal with."

General Hux didn't have anything to say to that. To think that his most trusted Captain was now a traitor shocked and appalled him.

"And do you know where she went?" Supreme Leader Snoke asked, determined to put an end to the Resistance once and for all.

"Yes, I know," he replied.

"And you said nothing?" General Hux asked shocked.

"QUIET!" Snoke snapped tired of their bickering. "Just bring them to me. I want the girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand," they both replied in unison.

Snoke dissolved before them. Turning off the hologram equipment, he returned to his quarters on an unknown planet. Still in hiding not far from the now destroyed StarKiller Base, Darth Plagueis walked back and forth worried about Kylo Ren facing the girl. Frowning, he looked around him and all of his senses came into play. He felt a disturbance in the Force; something he hadn't felt since. He knew whom it was.

~o~o~

Kylo had lied to his Master; he wasn't completely healed. In fact, his wound was infected, but he refused to show that weakness.

"How did you find out where she is?" General Hux entered his chamber unannounced then he frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

He stood up straighter. "Nothing," he replied and walked over to the window. Walking out onto the balcony, he answered him. He saw no reason not to tell him. They both had trusted Phasma.

"A spy found the Stormtrooper traitor and contacted Phasma, then while they were running to escape, he placed a tracking device on one of their ships."

General Hux nodded. "That was brilliant I guess."

Kylo chuckled and removed his helmet. He could barely breathe in that thing. "It was brilliant on her part."

"It was her idea? I can't believe it."

"Yes, it was her idea. We need her back."

"How could you possibly believe that? We don't need her traitorous face around here," Hux asked, outraged.

Kylo came back inside. "Our troops are lost without her."

He hated to admit it, but it was true. "She can be replaced."

"By whom? There is no one else. Since the SkyKiller Base was destroyed, more and more Stormtroopers have defected, turned tail and run away, traitors all of them, and," he couldn't finish.

General Hux fumed inside. "It's because of that traitor, FN-2187, isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe it was because of him."

"Once we find him, we'll find the girl," General Hux concluded.

"Well, it seems we agree about something," Kylo said. "Contact me once what little troops we have left are ready to leave."

"It won't be long, a few days, I think."

"Excellent."

Hux turned on his heel and left.

Barely able to stand, Kylo collapsed in pain barely catching the corner of his desk and wondered about his health. Suddenly and inexplicably, he felt something.

"Who's there?" He glanced around not seeing anyone. Feeling threatened for some reason, he pulled out his light saber and lit it up. "Show yourself!"

Anakin stood just behind him. "I'm here."

Swinging around, he saw someone but he didn't recognize him. "Who are you?"

"You don't know me, but I do know you," Anakin replied.

Kylo was even more confused. "How do you know me? We haven't even met."

"No, we haven't but, I do know your Mother."

He frowned. "My Mother?" He held the light saber out in front of him. "Stay away from her."

"I'm not here to hurt you or your Mother."

"Then why are you here?" Kylo asked, then he blinked and shook his head. "Are you real?"

"Yes, I'm in your mind. You called to me and I appeared."

He frowned again. "Wait, are you?"

"Yes, I'm Anakin Skywalker, but you know me as Darth Vader."

Kylo backed up until he hit a wall, so shocked and unbelieving that he couldn't think what to say; what to think.

Anakin came closer. "Don't be afraid."

Kylo believed him, so he lowered the saber and turned it off. "But you're dead, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am dead, but the Force is here with me."

"The Force?" His eyes watered knowing that he wasn't worthy of it.

Anakin sensed his fear, but he understood. "Ben," he began.

"Don't call me that. That is not my name. I'm Kylo Ren," he snapped, but the pain of remembering, then his eyes watered.

"No, you're Ben Solo. You've just forgotten and I'm here to remind you of that fact," Anakin told him firmly.

He covered his ears and ran from the room. "Leave me alone; leave me alone!" Head down, Anakin disappeared.

Holding his side, Kylo ran until his side felt as if it would split apart. He couldn't face a ghost without falling apart. How could he face Rey with her power with the Force behind her? She would defeat him yet again.

General Hux found him in his quarters hours later. He had a fever so he took him to the infirmary. Kylo recovered several weeks later.

Snoke was unhappy about the news, but what else could they do? Kylo was the only one powerful enough to face the girl.

_But there is another._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back on Endor, Rey's quarters:_

Well after midnight, basking in afterglow, still naked and wrapped up in each others arms, Rey lay on top of Finn, kissing his throat and his ear, loving the taste of him, the smell of him. It was driving her crazy. They did get that first time out of the way, and now minutes have gone by, but Finn was taking their second time way too slow for her. After they had cleaned up a bit, he was about to drift off to sleep but Rey wasn't having it, so she took matters into her own hands.

"Up and at it," she whispered and proceeded to get his attention in her own special way. Kissing him awake, it didn't take very long. She leaned up and then he was inside of her. He closed his eyes and held on tight. Her hips in each of his hands, she moved her body up and down and around and he couldn't help his moans.

"Oh yes," she murmured and moved with him. She threw her head back and then his hands squeezed her breasts and she held them there and squeezed them even more. She liked what he was doing to her, so she leaned down and placed a nipple to his lips and he was too happy to oblige.

Finn was so excited, but he never expected that his Rey would be a wild woman in bed. He definitely hit the jackpot with her. He'd come close but Rey was his first time, and being her first, he took his time with her. But now, it was her chance to let her ride him way into the sun and he was right with her.

Minutes went by and then he had to taste her. He flipped her over onto her back and then his mouth, lips and hands worked their magic all over her beautiful body.

She closed her eyes and opened her legs and then his fingers moved over her slick sensitive folds then he leaned down and flicked his tongue on her clitoris and her hips lifted up having never felt anything like that before.

He didn't stop until she shuddered and then he was inside of her again. Rey was about to swoon; it felt so good. He pulled his head up and kissed him repeatedly. He kissed her back loving the taste of her, and the smell of their sex turned him on even more.

Moving rapidly in and out of her luscious heat nearly sent him over the edge, then he felt her walls grip him, heard her cry his name, and then it happened. They both came at the same time, clutching each other close.

Each breathing heavily, he smoothed her hair away from her face. "Wow, that was," he couldn't finish.

"Yes, it was," she said barely able to think.

Then he kissed her thoroughly, never wanting to stop.

A little while later, it was time for him to go, but Rey didn't want him to go.

"Rey, we're not married and," he stopped at his slip, but he couldn't pull the words back. "Rey, I didn't mean," he faltered at her look.

"Married?" She squeaked.

"Sorry, I should go," he said and got out of bed.

She watched him gather his clothes and enter the bathroom. She grabbed her robe and slipped it on. He came out a few minutes later fully dressed. Sitting in a chair trying to hold it together, Rey pushed her hair out of eyes. He watched her with something akin to regret.

Her eyes watered. "Please don't look at me like that; it was wonderful."

"Oh, Rey, I didn't mean," he said it again. He dropped his things, came over to her and pulled her into his arms. "Forgive me, I just love you so much, and I want this to go on and on, but," he said.

She understood, but she didn't want to talk about the future, but there it was staring them in the face. She did want a future with him, but did they even have a future?

"I hear you, Finn, and things can stay the way they are, just like this and no one would have to know."

He frowned and pulled away. "That's not going to work. Everyone knows we love each other."

"I know that, but we could keep this to ourselves." He stepped away from her. "We could marry in secret?"

He shook his head to clear it. "Rey, you don't mean that." But inside he was thrilled she would even consider marrying him with no name to give her. He glanced at the disk on the table.

"Of course, I do." She came closer and put her arms around him, much the same as when he came for her on StarKiller Base. "I love you, Finn and I'll marry you, just say the word."

He closed his eyes and clutched her to him tightly. "Rey, you're driving me crazy, but I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask," she whispered. She pulled away and then they kissed passionately, then clothes were removed rather quickly. Back in bed, they clutched each other close. Was this future they were imagining even possible? Or was it just a dream, a fantasy, a sweet vision of love and contentment, or were they fooling themselves? But who knew when they would have this time together again?

Finn just couldn't imagine his life without her, encouraging him, watching out for him, coming for him, and so he kissed her slowly relishing her moans and sighs, and then he clutched her to him tightly. His passion for her overruling all thought. He had to have her. _What an amazing woman I found; no we found each other._

And with that thought in mind, Finn kissed her deeply, kisses that had her writhing and thrusting her hips against him. He took note of her hips as they lifted off the bed, her breasts flushed in her excitement, her nipples hard waiting for him and her head was thrown back on the pillow eyes shut as if waiting for his next move.

Soon though, he found himself at the juncture of her thighs, he inhaled her scent as he felt his body instantly react to her unique essence. And so he loved her with his lips, tongue and fingers enjoying her moans and her hands stroking his head pulling closer to her. Rey's body reacted as her hips lifted up but held her steady with his hands. She moaned loudly getting even more excited if that were possible. "Oh Finn, please," she begged for it.

"In due time," he smiled as she whimpered her need and tried to pull him towards her.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy, because it's working," she cried getting a little upset at his teasing, but she would never forget this night.

He then decided to ease her tension a little as he pulled her tightly to him and Rey's hands smoothed over his broad shoulders to pull him closer. Their kisses became even more desperate and she moaned into his mouth. Finn shifted on top of her without breaking their kiss and then he was inside her. They both gasped when he filled her as he cupped the back of her head holding her there as he took her lips in one serious kiss after another, and his hips found the rhythm and she followed him stroke for stroke both needing this closeness like never before.

Rey rocked against him, hips undulating more rapidly as she focused on her impending climax. He saw the intensity on her expression, felt her body tense and the contractions beginning from within. "Let it go," he whispered against her lips. And then she was moaning, shivering in his arms as she came around him. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she bucked against him.

Her delighted cries and expression of total relief triggered his climax and he grasped her hips tightly to his, thrusting upward and moaning in pleasure.

The power of what they had just shared left them both speechless as she relaxed and for a time it was enough to just hold each other as their breathing slowed.

She sighed against his chest. "Finn, I just never imagined this, you know, you and me." She paused and pulled him closer. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, so much, " he whispered and kissed her forehead. Tears slipped from her eyes to wet his skin and he became alarmed. "What is it?"

She sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "I'm just being silly."

"Is something wrong? Tell me what made you cry."

"I'm just so happy. That's all it is," she lied.

He pulled her closer. "Get some rest, it's late."

"I love you Finn," she said and wondered how she was going to tell him about her fears and her dreams.

He stroked her hair and pulled her closer. "I love you too."

Hours later, Finn woke up suddenly, and Rey was still asleep. He realized that it was almost dawn, so he managed to leave the bed without waking her, got dressed and watched her sleeping soundly but only for a few minutes. After slipping on his coat, he turned to leave but the disk drive, still on the table, but it wasn't calling to him, not like before, so he placed it inside the drawer, leaving it with Rey. He knew it would be safe with her. Once in the hallway, he spotted Poe standing a few doors down, arms crossed as if waiting for him, but he didn't say anything.

Frowning, Poe watched him move down the hall in the opposite direction, apparently heading to the mess hall, obviously not ready to talk to him. He glanced at Rey's door then back at his friend. He shook his head and sighed. He didn't blame them, but he couldn't help but worry about them.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I Choose You_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: Rey and Finn break my heart but bless them for trying to make it work. Please don't beat me up about their rather awkward proposal. Love makes you do stupid things, but they'll be alright. But Kylo meeting Anakin had to happen. He worships his grandfather, but he wasn't ready to face the truth of what he had done. Come back in a week for the next chapter. Reviews are love! :D


	4. Bridges to Cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next update, Rey and Finn are determined to wed in secret. Leia and Luke are stunned to find out the reasons why. Finn finally opens up about his life as a Stormtrooper, and then later, Rey reveals her deepest and darkest fears. Keep reading guys! Thanks, everyone.

_Chapter 4: Bridges to Cross_

_A few weeks later, still on Endor:_

Rey and Finn, a little while before they would officially tie the knot, enjoyed their precious time together, which were few and far between. A few minutes to spare and standing by their special tree, they said a few words.

"Are we ready for this?" Finn asked, still a bit unsure but so excited to be marrying the girl of his dreams that he couldn't contain his feelings. Rey saw it of course.

"Yes, I think we are," she replied. "Look Finn, I know that your rather awkward proposal must have been on your mind or it wouldn't have slipped out. Am I right?"

"Well, to be honest, I was thinking of making love more than that, but yes, it was on my mind all the time we were apart."

Her eyes brightened. "Truly?"

"Yeah, it was, but that night will always be special to me; I'll never forget it."

"Neither will I," she confessed. "But I was thinking, maybe we should have invited my Father and my Aunt."

"Are you sure about that? I mean, Jedi rules are strict and we have no idea how they'll react," he asked worried about it. They may send him away from Rey. The thought terrified him.

She touched his chest; she could see he was getting upset. "I know you're worried, but once they realize that we're married and nothing will separate us ever again, they'll come around." He still looked worried. "My grandfather told me about the rules and I thought it best if we just do this for us."

He relaxed and took a deep breath ready to marry her and whatever may come, they would face it together. "I agree, so let's do this." He took her hand and headed to their favorite spot by the lake. Poe and the Chaplain must be waiting for them.

~o~o~

A Chaplin among the ranks of the officers would do the honors. They decided to hold the ceremony by the lake where they shared their first kiss. Of course, he didn't approve of the secrecy, but times were dire to say the least, and they reminded him of another couple all those years ago.

Surrounded by nature and the beauty of the water, the lovely flowers and the blue sky above; it was perfect. Rey loved this planet and so did Finn. Neither of them enjoyed ice and snow. Jakku's desert environment was also not a favorite, but here on Endor, it couldn't have been a more perfect place to begin their life together.

Seeing Poe and the Chaplain already there waiting for them, Finn shook Poe's hand thanking him. But seeing BB-8 there was unexpected.

"BB-8?" Finn and Rey cried in unison, surprised to see her.

"She's the maid of honor," Poe said with a straight face.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Rey said and leaned down. "Now BB-8, you know what a maid of honor does right?"

"Beep, beep, boop!" She replied, meaning she had no idea.

"Well, just stand over there and hold my bouquet when I hand it to you Okay?"

"Beep, beep, boop, beep!" BB-8 replied.

Rey laughed. "Good girl," Rey said and stood up.

Poe slapped Finn on the back. "You're a lucky man, Finn."

"I won't argue with you," he said and glanced at Rey. Standing there with a bright smile only for him, his heart pounded with utter joy and happiness. He felt light-headed for a moment. I hope I don't pass out, he thought.

"Are we ready to begin?" The Chaplain asked the happy couple. It was no secret that they loved each other. He had tried without success to convince them to tell General Organa and Luke Skywalker their plans. In spite of them not using last names, he saw no reason why they shouldn't marry. Names truly didn't matter when souls are united. Plus, they were adults of sound mind.

"We're ready," Finn replied.

Rey was dressed in a lovely gown, a simple white dress that flowed over her shoulders and the hem of her gown reached her ankles. Her hair flowed over her shoulders, a lovely flower reef crowned her head, and a blooming bouquet in her hand that matched the headdress perfectly. Looking tall and handsome in his favorite jacket and a new shirt and pants, she smiled at him.

Side by side, he glanced at her lovely face. "My beautiful bride," Finn whispered and stared into her eyes.

"My handsome groom," Rey whispered, eyes watering. He squeezed her hand.

Poe stood just behind them having fantasies about meeting someone so perfect for him like Finn had done, but of course he had his doubts. He wouldn't give up hope, not if Finn had his way.

The Chaplain glanced at the beautiful couple, then he began the ceremony.

"A wedding is the celebration of the miracle of love. Finn and Rey, today, we celebrate this miracle in your lives. Here are some wonderful words that define the true meaning of love:

Love is patient and kind; Love is not jealous or boastful;

Love is not arrogant or rude; Love does not insist on its own way;

Love does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices with the right;

Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things; and

Love never fails.

"Learning to love each other and to live together in harmony is one of the greatest challenges of marriage. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly, and we are to hold it in high honor at all times.

"Finn and Rey, I charge you both to remember that love, trust, and loyalty are the foundation of a happy and enduring marriage. No vows are more sacred than those you are about to make.

"Please turn and face each other." Holding hands, they did as he said. "Oh, wait," Rey said and handed BB-8 her bouquet. "There you go," she said and patted her head.

The Chaplain had to smile. "Do you Finn, take this woman, to live together in marriage; will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in health and in sickness, in prosperity and in adversity; and forsaking all others, be faithful to her, so long as you shall live?"

"I do," Finn answered him firmly.

"Do you Rey, take this man, to live together in marriage; will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in health and in sickness, in prosperity and in adversity; and forsaking all others, be faithful to him, so long as you shall live?"

"I do," Rey replied, eyes shining. They both smiled, so very happy.

The Chaplain hesitated and turned to Poe. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'don't look at me.'

"Okay, well, since there are no rings for this ceremony, we'll continue. By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Finn, you may kiss your bride."

Before pulling her into a kiss, he murmured. "I love you," he said and leaned down.

"I love you too," Rey said and they kissed to seal their marriage vows.

After handshakes and hugs for good luck, Rey retrieved her bouquet, then Poe, BB-8, and the Chaplain left them alone.

Finn picked up his wife and twirled her around and around. Rey laughed and flung her arms wide, thrilled to realize that their future so doubtful to them was now within their reach. They held on tight never to let go no matter what. Nothing was more important than being together now until they couldn't anymore.

"I'm getting dizzy!" He set her down and then he kissed her. After a few minutes, he reached for her hand and kissed it softly. They stood there for a few minutes enjoying the view.

"I'm so sorry about the rings. There wasn't enough time, and," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We are married legally and rings are a nice touch but we didn't need them."

"I will get them and soon, I promise."

"Alright if you insist," she said inwardly thrilled about that.

"You're amazing and like Poe said, I'm a very lucky man."

"We're both lucky." Smiling, she went into his arms.

He kissed her again, then after a few minutes he released her lips, "Happy?" He asked and smiled at her look. She looked radiant.

"I never dreamed I could be this happy," she answered eyes tearing up.

"Me neither," he said and kissed her again. She pulled him closer and kissed him repeatedly until they were both breathing heavily ready for it no matter where they were.

"Let's go!" He suddenly grabbed her hand then they ran towards their special tree, laughing and smiling the entire way.

Once there, it was a bit hard to climb with her long dress, but she managed with Finn's help. Once they reached the top, they decided to slow things down just a little.

Now toe to toe, and holding hands, Finn was at a loss as to what to say.

"What's wrong?" Rey asked.

He stroked her shoulder not looking at her. "I just can't believe it's true, that we're married and that you love me; you truly love me, with no name to give you or a family and," he started rambling a bit.

She raised his chin and caressed his cheek softly. "It's true, Finn. Our souls are one now until forever."

"Forever." His throat closed up, eyes tearing up then he pulled her close and buried his face in her neck about to burst into tears. He was so happy.

She could feel him holding back. "It's Okay; it's just me."

"I can't … I can't hold it in anymore." He burst into tears with utter and sweet joy enveloping his entire being.

She rocked him and whispered sweet loving words in his ear. After a few sniffles, she felt kisses on her cheek and her neck, then she leaned her head back to give him better access. "Oh Finn," she murmured. He's Okay now, she thought.

He pulled away and then he kissed her deeply. She wiped away his tears from his cheeks. He picked her up and laid her down on blankets and pillows brought there by him earlier in the day. Soon, they were removed their clothes slowly enjoying it immensely. Wrapped up in each other arms kissing and caressing unable to get close enough, time stood still for true love is timeless.

~o~o~

An hour later, they lay together, under blankets and his jacket, cozy and warm and utterly satisfied. Looking up into the bright blue sky far high above the ground, he whispered to her.

"Rey, are you awake?"

"Uh huh," she replied eyes drifting open.

Finn often wondered why they never talked about their past lives. It was a painful subject, but it was time to talk about it no matter how it may hurt, so he braced himself. They did talk about everything, but this one thing.

"This day has been so special for both of us, and I know we haven't talked about our past lives that much. I mean, my life as a Stormtrooper was pretty strict. They treated us as non-human, with no feelings, desires, needs or wants. Nothing was more important than the First Order, to fight and to kill. It was a pretty miserable life."

Rey leaned up on her elbow and touched his cheek. "Do you remember how you got there?"

"No, I woke up one morning and I was surrounded by other children. I guess my parents didn't want me," he finally admitted it, getting emotional.

"You never told me that before. Were you kidnapped?"

"I try not to think about it, but I truly have no idea. I don't remember how I got there," he replied, sad about it.

"Is that the real reason you don't want to open the disk, to see their faces and to remember?"

"Yes, it is," he admitted, eyes tearing up.

"Oh, Finn, how sad but maybe if you knew the truth, then you could put it behind you. You won't know unless you open the disk." He was silent so she decided not to push the issue. One day he would find the courage, so she talked about her life. "You know my life wasn't much better. I struggled everyday just to eat, with no one I could trust, just fighting to stay alive."

"Oh, Rey," he whispered and stroked her hair, very sympathetic to what she had gone through.

"You know, we're so alike in so many ways." She paused and stroked his cheek. "But when I look at us now and how different we are from those people, strong, trusting, lovable, and so worth waiting for. It still amazes me that we managed to pull away from that life. If we hadn't, we may never have even met." She paused and leaned in, inches from his face. "We survived all of it."

He pulled her closer. "It's a miracle; isn't it?"

"Yes, it is and now we're married and I'm very happy," she replied and snuggled close to his chest.

"Me too, very happy," he said, then raised her chin and he kissed her sweetly. They snuggled close under the covers.

Lying there in his arms gave her strength and resolve. It was time to tell him the truth. "Finn, I have to tell you something."

"Is it about your past? Did you remember anything?" He asked.

"No, not exactly," she replied. She sat up and pulled the blanket up to her chest. He also sat up. "It's about me, my dreams and fears about our lives." She shivered.

Suddenly worried, he placed his coat around her shoulders to keep her warm. "There, is that better?"

"Yes, thank you," she said. "You see, ever since the fight in the forest, I've had these dreams of fighting Kylo but you … you never wake up."

He turned her to face him. "Look at me, Rey." When she turned his back was to her. "Do you see it? It's my scar; it's completely healed. Touch it if you don't believe me."

Her eyes watered. She always managed not to look at it because it reminded her of that night. Her hand shook for a moment, but she touched the scar from the very top down to his hips. He actually survived it. "Oh, Finn."

He turned back and took her by the shoulders. "I survived Rey. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. It's a dream Okay. It will fade in time."

"That's not all of it." She paused. "Being a Jedi is what I am, but it also comes with the fear of losing those you love and … turning to the dark side. If you died, I don't think I would survive it."

"Look at me Rey. You are strong enough. You will survive no matter what, but that's way in the future. Think about our wedding and how happy we are. It's going to be that way for a long, long time, and maybe one day, all of that love will fall on our children and our children's children."

"Children?" She whimpered loving that idea. "Oh, I want that too."

"So we will, when the time is right, we will." He paused. "Please put all of these fears to rest and as I said, your bad dreams will pass in time." She nodded as if she believed him. "Come here." She snuggled under his chin, pulling his jacket closer to keep her warm.

Laying back on the pillows, they both sighed thinking of the future with fantasies of little ones at their feet looking up at them with love and hope in their eyes.

~o~o~

A little while later after a short rest, Rey opened her eyes and then a feeling came over her. Sometimes she hated her visions, her feelings, but then, "We may have to leave this place."

That was unexpected. They loved this planet. "Oh, no; what is it; tell me?"

She leaned up to see his face. "It's Kylo; he's close."

"Rey, Finn! Are you up there?" It was Luke; Leia was with him. "We need to talk to you; right now!"

Terrified and so worried, Finn sat up and got dressed. Rey did the same, as sadness came into her eyes. Once dressed, they left their tree, Luke and Leia stood near a clearing and waved them over.

Hand in hand, they approached them, heads held high. They hadn't done anything wrong.

Luke and Leia glanced at each other. They did look happy and of course Rey's dress was lovely. If only.

Rey decided to play dumb. "Is something wrong? Finn and I," she stopped when Finn squeezed her hand.

"I think they know, Rey," Finn said.

"Why didn't you feel that you couldn't come to us?" Leia asked before Luke could lose his temper. He was understandably upset. They were actually married. He couldn't believe it.

"We wanted to, but we couldn't," Rey replied.

"But why not? Please help us understand," Luke asked disappointed.

Finn spoke up. "We talked about it and we felt that you would stand in our way. Rey, as a Jedi, is not allowed this type of relationship, but we both felt that it was wrong and completely outdated."

Leia and Luke glanced at each other. "Yes, it is outdated." Luke agreed. "We realized that the Jedi 'rules' may be a little too strict but they are rules and should be obeyed." He held up his hand to stop them from speaking. "You are allowed to be compassionate, to love one another, but to be 'in love,' well it's not strictly forbidden, but marriage, no, it is not allowed but that was then and this is now."

They still look worried, then Leia reminded them of something. "You do know that both Luke and I were married, or did you forget?"

"No, we haven't forgotten. Jedi rules can be broken, but Finn and I are deeply in love with each other. Getting married was important to us and how we feel about each other." She paused then continued, "Besides that, you're both alone, and we didn't want that to happen to us so we got married in secret," Rey sadly replied then bowed her head.

They both winced at that true statement, but they couldn't refute it because it was true. Both of their spouses had died in tragic ways.

"As I said, marriage is not forbidden, not any more. Leia and I, we, we just wanted to witness the ceremony; that's all." Luke was upset.

Now, Rey and Finn felt horrible. "I'm sorry about that, but we just wanted to do this on our own. Please understand," Finn said.

"Of course, we do. We can celebrate with a party in a few days. How does that sound?" Leia asked the happy couple.

"You would do that for us?" Finn asked, thrilled they would accept him into the family. He had a family now. He tried to hold it together. Rey squeezed his hand.

Finn was a good man. His daughter had chosen wisely. "Welcome to the family, Finn," Luke said and held out his hand. Finn wasn't having it. He gave Luke an awkward hug.

Rey too gave her Father a hug. "Thank you, Father," she whispered, eyes watering.

Luke held his daughter tighter enjoying their hug, then, "I love you, Rey," he told her for the first time since they were reunited.

Rey was deeply touched, eyes watering again, she said, "I love you too, Father."

Smiling, Finn and Leia glanced at each other. "Can I get one of those?" Leia asked and accepted a hug as well. She pulled away and touched her cheek. "Be happy, Rey, that's all we want."

She took Finn's hand. "We are happy, Leia, very much so."

Luke regained his composure. "Okay, we'll talk about the party later, but right now, we're making preparations for an attack. We don't have time to move to another location, so we have to fortify the area as best we can," Luke said.

"So, it's true; Kylo is close?" Rey asked.

"Yes, it's true," Luke sadly replied. Rey glanced at her husband. Then they followed them back to camp.

Luke and Leia were moving too slow for them, so Rey and Finn were now ahead of them, as hand in hand, they raced ahead.

Leia touched her brother's arm. "That was sweet to accept their marriage, but you're still worried, aren't you?" It was a statement.

"You know me too well, especially after what Rey told us about our parents and what happened to them."

"They too married in secret, afraid to be apart, but trusting in each other and their love," Leia said thinking about their parents. "But I have faith that Rey and Finn will endure."

"I hope so, but as you know, those outdated rules concerning attachments, even familial ones, were put in place for a reason." He paused as they walked along. "When wives or husbands are threatened or killed, it could lead to the dark side."

"Yes, I know," Leia agreed and thought of Ben.

Luke understood. "Maybe the fact that Han was away so often, maybe the thought of you dying or leaving him brought his fear and anger toward his father and maybe you as well," Luke thoughtfully said.

"I was thinking that too. Han would be away for months at a time and Ben may have felt rejected, maybe a little unloved. It was so hard to convince him otherwise, but at those times, I felt like a single parent."

He put his arm around her. "Oh Leia, I'm so sorry about all of it." Luke said with sympathy. Maybe Rey was right; maybe there was hope to save Ben after all.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, not far from Endor in the same galaxy:_

Kylo Ren stood before his Master for one final meeting before the attack. He wanted to tell him about Anakin's appearance but decided against it. He should have listened to his instincts.

"I know about Skywalker," Snoke spoke without preamble.

Confused, he asked, "Skywalker? Are you talking about the girl?"

"Ahhh, so you know who she is?" He asked stunning the young man.

"Yes, I suspected it." He paused. "The light saber flew into her hand; she called to it."

"So now you have two Skywalkers to contend with," he said and pondered how he was going to defeat them.

"I'm not worried. I'm stronger than both of them." His grandfather came into his mind, sending doubts and regrets for his actions.

"I wonder," Snoke said and let that hang. He read his mind like a book. "Tell me about Vader."

He stiffened. "What about him?"

"I know he came to you and now you have doubts about defeating them. Don't deny it; I can feel it."

What could he say to that? "I won't fail you; I promise."

"Promises aren't good enough, Kylo."

"Then what would you have me do? I've done everything you told me," he whined.

"There's only one way to defeat them."

"How, please tell me."

"You have to join them, just as Phasma did."

"Join them; are you saying that she's a double agent?"

"Yes, she is and she's done a wonderful job. You could learn a lot from her."

Kylo stiffened his back. Could he do it? Join them and withstand the pull from the light side?

"Unless you aren't strong enough to be close to them again?" Snoke asked sensing his feelings.

"No, I can handle it." Kylo cleared his mind of the light side and then he was strong again.

"You have two days; I suggest you prepare yourself." Snoke disappeared.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, Darth Plageuis waited patiently for the end of Kylo Ren. There was no doubt in his mind that he would succumb to the light side. It was in his DNA. He had tried his best with him, but he had failed. His family will win after all. Cane in hand and standing up straighter, he headed to the training room and watched his new apprentice. He had found her quite by accident.

"You're doing fine; continue with that move; that's it," he said, encouraging her.

"Yes, Master," she said like a robot unaware of her own mind, only to fight and win.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Step by Step_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: I wanted Rey and Finn's wedding to be meaningful, so I added a brief ceremony, their very revealing scene afterwards, and Luke and Leia's acceptance of their marriage. If you'd like to see a sweet fan art of them in wedding garb, head over to my Tumblr blog, and search 'Finnrey' or 'Rey x Finn'. But who's the new apprentice? I'll let you guys ponder that question. Come back in a week. Thank you for reading. Reviews/favorites/kudos; all are welcome!


	5. The Storm Can Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this next update, the Resistance base is under attack. Kylo is unprepared for the blinding light of his family. And then later, Rey's vision of the future is shocking to say the least. Keep reading guys! Thanks, everyone.

_Chapter 5: The Storm Can Come_

_Back at the Resistance Base:_

Several days of preparation, and the Resistance fighters were ready for the imminent attack. Captain Plasma was now one of their leaders; she was a natural. Now wearing the uniform of an officer in the Resistance, she gathered her troops around her and they couldn't help but look up to her. Airmen and fighters alike had doubts of course, but she proved to be an unfeeling taskmaster, one they needed and eventually, decided to trust her.

Standing tall before them, she spoke clearly and succinctly. "They will come at us from the North. The ground is clear and there are a few trees so they will get a clear view of the camp, but we'll be waiting for them."

General Organa stood back and watched the scene. She agreed with the Captain, then she said a few words. "After their first sweep, we come at them with guns from the ground. That will give the fighters a change to fire away from the South. They won't know what hit them."

Poe had a few words. "Finn and I are sure this could be the last we'll see of the First Order for a long time. Their troops are few and they have even fewer fighters from the sky, but we can't let them win, not this time."

He glanced at Finn and of course, he was looking at Rey. Sighing he had kept their secret, but according to Finn, Luke and Leia now knew of their marriage. Of course, he couldn't be happier for them, but now it was back to reality.

"Good luck," Captain Plasma said. Everyone dispersed, headed to their location beyond the trees, and to the airmen headed to the ships, and fighters were ready for any ground assault.

But then hours went by but no attack. "What do you think happened?" Moments later, a ship appeared, and it was Plasma's old wing fighter. "I can't believe this."

Everyone rushed over to the ship. The wings lifted up and moments later, Kylo Ren exited the ship and he wasn't in his black armor or helmet, but in a black body suit, a cape and a hood covered his head. He slowly walked down the gangway. Was this a trick? Was he alone or were there men on board waiting to attack them? Not knowing what to expect, no one moved or said a word.

But it was Leia who approached him. She didn't know what to do or how to behave. "Ben?"

He slowly removed the hood and stepped closer. "It's me, Mother." Her light seared his soul tempting him with it's magic. "I'm back."

Luke wasn't sure about this. He rushed over to his sister and stood in front of her. He then pulled out his light saber and turned it on.

Ben stepped back. His first reaction was to do the same but he didn't.

"Hand me your weapon," Luke demanded. Ben did as he asked without hesitation. "Search the ship!"

The Resistance fighters entered the ship and there was no one else on board. They checked the tracking system and there were no flight ships in the area.

"It's clear," one of the men said as they left the ship.

"Mother, it's just me and I came alone to give myself up."

"But what about your Master?" Luke asked.

Rey, Finn, and Poe stood there waiting for an answer. Plasma also stood back and watched the scene, totally and utterly shocked to see him.

"I no longer have a master; it's just me."

"I don't believe you," Rey said coming forward.

Ben turned at the sound of her voice. She looked totally different. Her hair was long and loose about her shoulders. Her clothing was that of a Jedi; there was no mistaking it. Her Padawan braid hung over her shoulder remaining him of his failures and to make matters worse, the traitor hadn't died. He stood right beside her wearing a ring and so was Rey. The light from both of them blinded him with its clarity. He blinked several times to clear his mind of the light, but it was difficult.

Luke and Leia both picked up on his discomfort. "Come with me," Leia said and guided him inside to talk privately. Luke followed them.

~o~o~

Rey watched her cousin walk away, very suspicious of his shocking arrival. "I don't like this," she said.

"Neither do I." That was Poe.

"Maybe he wants to come back home to his family. Maybe we should give him a chance." Finn shocked his wife with that statement.

Days ago, Rey wanted to save her cousin, but she still didn't trust him or his motives. Seeing him again face to face brought all of it back, what he had done to all of them.

Poe and Rey stared at Finn as if he had lost his mind. "Did you forget what he did to me, to you and to Han?" Rey asked her husband, shocked he would say that.

"No, of course I haven't forgotten, but," Finn said then stopped at her glare. "I'm just saying that he must have been under some type of spell. Look, I don't know how the Force works and why he turned from the light, but I won't judge him."

Rey took a deep breath. It was Finn's empathy talking but it was misplaced, but she did trust his instincts. "Alright, we'll listen to him."

Captain Plasma didn't like it either. "Everyone listen to me. We are still on high alert, and remain at your stations until further notice."

Poe thought that was an excellent idea, and so he told her so. "I agree," he said from just behind her.

"Thanks, Poe," she said. He was staring at her with a look that put her on edge.

Poe wasn't intimated by her height. They walked back to the bunker in relative silence. "I wanted to tell you weeks ago, but," he hesitated.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have a name for you," he said stunning the woman.

"I like Captain; it's fine."

"No, no, that's not a name." He looked her up and down not hiding anything. "How about Angela, long for Angel."

She frowned and decided to play along. "Angela," she repeated the name several times. "I like it. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Shall we?" He asked and held out his hand inviting her to walk with him.

"Alright," she said and they walked side by side. Soon, they found themselves in the clearing where the attack ships were expected, but they hadn't arrived, not yet anyway.

"What did you think of Kylo's sudden appearance?" Poe asked.

"I think it's a trick," she answered him honestly. No longer a double agent, she truly did believe in the Resistance. She glanced at him and wondered if she should tell him that she was responsible for the First Order finding them.

"I think so too. It was far too sudden," he agreed and sat down on the log. He patted the spot beside him and she sat down as well.

Nervous and feeling a bit awkward, Angela looked out over the wide green trees and peace and quiet called to her like nothing had before. "This place, I don't know, I've never felt this connection to a planet before."

"I know what you mean," he said, but he wasn't looking at the scenery. "You're beautiful; you know that right?"

Shocked, she turned to stare at him. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"No, not really." His eyes roamed over her face.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said and turned from him.

"I didn't do anything, well, not yet anyway."

She stood up. "Are you making fun of me?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all. I'd like us to be friends, to be able to talk about anything."

"Friends," she murmured, not understanding what that word meant.

"Yes, friends," he said and gave her a smile.

She stared at him but she did need and wanted a friend. "I'd like that." Then she thought of her secret, but she couldn't tell him the truth, so she kept it to herself. If he looked at her with hate in his eyes, she didn't know what she would do. Besides, if she did tell them the truth, they would kill her.

Moments, later, she heard something and knew immediately what it was. "Oh no, look, look!" She pointed to the sky.

"Damnit!" Furious, he pulled her hand and they managed to hide, as enemy fire fell inches from their heads. They were definitely under attack.

~o~o~

_Minutes before the attack:_

Leia, Luke, Rey, and Finn, now in Leia's quarters, hoping to see a sign that Ben had returned from the dark side, but it wasn't there. He seemed nervous, jittery and not completely at ease. Ben felt naked and utterly vulnerable without his light saber.

Rey held it out to him. "You want this back, don't you?"

"Stop it, Rey," Leia said. "Please let's just sit down and calmly discuss this." She turned to her Son. "Ben, tell us what happened to you and why you just showed up here out of the blue. We thought," she paused. He wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Distracted and listening for the attack, he pulled his mind back to his family. His tortured mind was being pulled in far too many directions and he tried to focus. His mother, his uncle, his cousin, and her husband were all staring at him expecting him to do something, what he didn't know what to do.

His hands began to shake, then he heard something. Using the Force, he pulled the light saber from Rey, then he lit it, and held it high above his head.

"No, Ben NO!" Leia screamed.

Everyone jumped back and left the room. Only Rey and Luke stayed behind.

"Go Finn NOW!" Rey screamed. Finn helped Leia from the room.

"Calm down Ben. We can talk this through," Luke said.

"There's an attack and no one will be left alive … no one!" He then lifted his arm and tried to force them back.

Luke and Rey had trained for such an occurrence. "Now, Rey!"

Holding their light sabers in one hand, they forced him back but he was very powerful too. It took several minutes, both sides forcing the other until suddenly everyone flew up into the air and landed against the wall. A bit stunned, both sides stood up and it began again. After several more tries of force-hands, it was time to finish this with light sabers.

The room was too confining, and they followed Ben outside. With the attack going on around them, a few fighters stood back and watched the Skywalkers fight Kylo Ren unsure how it would end. Ben was determined to win.

Catching several glances at his Mother, her blinding light debilitated his actions, then Ben fell several times, but managed to rise and fight back. Suddenly, he lost his footing and fell down again. Rey placed her foot on his light saber arm and he couldn't move but only for a moment. He pushed her away and rose up again.

Rey charged him and her saber almost ran him through, but he raised his saber high enough to block her movements. Ben didn't think he could last much longer. Then Luke came at him. He fought him off as well, then turned and ran way.

They chased him up a hill and toward the lake. Then the fighting began again. Leia and Finn and few others followed them.

Luke managed to catch up with Ben first. Their light sabers clashed repeatedly and then it happened. Luke felt a slash on his arm. He didn't scream and fell back. Ben stood over him ready to run him through. "I am the Master now!"

Suddenly, Rey appeared and screamed, "NO!" She force-pushed him away. Ben lost his footing and fell and the saber flew out of his hand. He tried to pull it back but it wouldn't move.

Breathing heavily, the urge to kill him was so strong, but Rey's light saber was at his throat. "You are beaten. Stay down. Don't move!" She demanded.

"Rey?" That was Finn. "Don't do it Rey," he said reading her mind.

Breathing heavily, her eyes watered, then she said, "He killed Han, my Mother and all those people. I saw it. You killed them all!"

"Rey?" Luke managed to stand, holding his injured arm and turned off his saber.

Ben tried to rise but he couldn't do it. What was the point? He thought.

Rey picked up his saber. Moments later, Ben was picked up, his hands tied behind his back. He stood there unsure what was going to happen to him.

"Surely, you didn't think you could beat both of us?" Luke asked surprised by his behavior.

"No, I didn't think I could, but I had to try," he replied, head down.

Once Ben was taken away, Finn touched his wife's shoulder and turned her to face him, and her face was streaked with tears. He pulled her into his arms. "It's over."

She clutched her husband close. Rey wasn't so sure. With Ben here, she would have to face all her fears straight on.

~o~o~

A little while later, locked up in a cell with one tiny window, Ben sat down and wondered how he was going to get out of this mess. No one was allowed to see him. With his mind control, he could escape and then it would be much harder for them to return him to his cell.

Outside the battle raged on, but the First Order was losing, the same as when they were attacked Maz Katana's hideout. It didn't take very long. It was Angela's plan that had defeated them.

After the battle, and before Ben was taken away, he spotted Plasma and he couldn't be more upset. So much for being a double agent. He had a feeling about her and he was right.

~o~o~

The next day, Leia, Luke, and Rey were not in the mood to celebrate their victory. Finn, Angela, and Poe understood.

In the mess hall, Leia had a thought. "How is he going to eat? He can't feed himself with his hands restrained behind his back?"

"Leia, we'll think of something," Luke replied. Luke had been treated by the doctors and his wound wasn't serious.

No one felt like eating. Leia suddenly left them and prepared food for her Son. "Are you coming?" She asked her brother.

"Yes, I'm coming," he replied and followed her.

"So do you think he can still be turned back to the light side?" Rey asked her husband, one eyebrow raised if to say, 'I told you so'.

"I suppose not," he replied feeling awful.

Angela and Poe glanced at each other. "I think a part of him wanted to turn back." They stared at her wide-eyed. "Don't get me wrong. He's an evil man, but maybe he can be reached in time."

Rey wasn't convinced especially after he tried to trick them into believing he had changed. The sight of him about to kill her Father was burned into her memory. She would never forget or forgive.

"Well, that's all he has is time," Angela said.

Meanwhile, Luke and Leia slowly approached Ben's cell. His eyes pleaded with his family to help him.

"Leia, stop staring at him like that. He could compel you," Luke told her firmly.

She shook her head to clear it. "I brought you some food, Son."

Luke unlocked the door and they both stepped inside. "Open your mouth."

He felt like a child again, but he was hungry. He opened his mouth as his Mother feed him some soup and a few slices of bread and a few sips of water. "Thank you, Mother."

Her eyes filled with tears. She turned and left him alone. Luke closed and locked the door.

Ben wanted to call them back, but he didn't.

~o~o~

The next morning, Luke prepared a message for the First Order, specifically Kylo's Master. It read: 'Ben would not be coming back. He was theirs now. They were willing to call a truce; no more fighting.'

General Hux replied: 'There will be a truce under one condition, that Captain Plasma be allowed to return if it is her wish. If she does not wish to return, then there will be no peace.'

Poe snatched the note from Luke's hand. He raised his sad eyes to Angela's face. "No, no, we can fight them. I can't, I can't let you go."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back." She went to gather her things. Poe followed her.

"There must be something we can do," Finn said. He suspected Poe's feelings. He'd known for weeks now.

"Father, what are you thinking? She belongs with us, not them," Rey asked hoping he had a solution.

"I'm sorry sweetie," he replied, deeply sad for all of them.

"Oh, Finn," she whispered and went into his arms. "They could have asked for you too," she said and held him tighter.

"Maybe they will, especially if she doesn't go back."

"No, no, don't say that," Rey said hoping their future wouldn't disappear.

Minutes went by, then Angela stood before them, proud and happy, to have even met them. "I won't forget any of you; I promise."

Poe came forward and took her hand. "They won't kill you." Eyes shining, he squeezed her hand. "They don't know that you're one of us."

"I know," she whispered. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Poe." She turned and walked up the gangway. A few Stormtroopers she trusted left with her. Minutes later, Kylo's ship lifted up into the sky and then she was gone.

"Angela?" Poe whispered still unbelieving.

Finn squeezed his friend's shoulder hoping to give him some comfort. Everyone watched the sky until they couldn't see the ship anymore.

A few moments later, Poe turned and walked away. "I'll talk to him," Finn said to Rey and followed his friend.

By the lake, Poe sat down and wondered about his life. He did love it here among his friends, but inside he felt adrift, alone and unhappy.

"You Okay?" Finn asked his friend and sat down beside him.

"I guess; I don't know." Poe was thoughtful. "It seems as if I'm kind of stuck here, and," he hesitated.

"Are you thinking of leaving us?" Finn was shocked he would even think it. "But the Resistance needs you."

He sighed. "I know and I won't leave, but I guess I'm a little worried, that's all."

Finn understood. "We'll find someone for you."

He chuckled. "We've tried that, remember?" He thought about it. "Angela was special to me, and I don't think I want to dive into something so soon, and."

"Of course you don't have to 'dive into' anything if you don't want to but, please don't close yourself off to finding someone special. Please Poe."

He turned to stare at him. Finn was a good friend; the best ever. "I promise, I won't and please don't worry about me. I'm fine." Finn stared at him still worried. "You can go back now. Okay?"

"Alright," Finn said and left him alone. He walked away still worried.

Poe watched him leave. He turned and looked up at the sky. "There must be someone out there for me." He felt foolish, but still hopeful nonetheless.

~o~o~

_Still on Endor, peace was theirs:_

It's now been a month since the truce began, and there was peace, but Luke was not at peace. Still hoping for a resurgence of the Jedi Order, his hopes may he dashed upon hearing that he was in fact, the only survivor of Kylo Ren's genocide against the Order years ago. He shook his head and thought of another, but no, his mind refused to go there.

Leia found him not far from Rey and Finn's special tree, and sat down beside him. "I know what you're thinking."

He smiled, but didn't look at her. "I just wanted to see him just once more."

"I've never seen him," Leia sadly reminded him.

Luke was startled at first, but she was talking about their Father. He, however, was thinking of his long lost, but extremely gifted, Padawan. "I know, but there's always hope," he whispered and smiled at her.

"Of course, there is," she said believing it.

And with those words, Anakin appeared before them, but also there was their beautiful Mother, Padme.

Shocked but so very happy, they both stood up.

"What is it? What do you see?" Leia tried to focus on the direction of his gaze, but there was nothing there.

"You don't see them?" Luke asked still staring at the beautiful vision before his eyes.

"No, I don't," Leia replied and bowed her head about to cry.

Luke pulled her close to this side. "Leia, you have to concentrate. I know you can do it."

She closed her eyes tightly, took a deep breath and tried to concentrate all of her feelings. Turning again at the direction of his gaze, then she saw them. Gasping at the beautiful sight, she smiled and said. "It's them; it's really them."

"You can see them?" Luke asked stunned but so happy for her.

"Yes, oh Luke, they're so beautiful."

"Yes, they are," he agreed.

Anakin and Padme didn't speak only stood there smiling, then they glanced at each other. Content, they disappeared.

Then the twins hugged each other close, happy for their parents and for each other. They had survived after such a long time but it was all worth it just to see them probably for the last time.

~o~o~

_That same day, Rey's vision of the future:_

Endor, now their home base for all the Resistance rebels and once the word had gotten out years ago about the truce, they flocked to the planet. More housing was necessary and so they built what was needed. They were now close to over ten thousand inhabitants.

A celebration was planned to commemorate the day of the truce, as wine flowed and everyone couldn't be happier about it.

Rey and Finn had lots to celebrate, like the birthdays of their two-year old twin sons. Now walking and running around camp, they couldn't be still, not for one minute.

Of course, they were strong in the Force. It wasn't hard to see it. Rey looked up and saw Ben coming towards them. Still just as strong as ever, Rey waved him over.

"Help me!" She pleaded. Ben chased after the rambunctious pair and caught them easily.

"Benny!" That was Finn, Jr., the other twin, the youngest named Luke, also chimed in his welcome as well.

"Thanks Ben," Rey said and walked over to them. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good. You know your husband won't stop until, well, until I meet someone."

"And why not, you're lovable, adorable, handsome, and just the sweetest guy."

Ben tried hard not to blush. He'd loved her, since before she was sent away. "You're too bias."

"No, everyone agrees with me, especially your Mom."

He chuckled. "She's bias, even more so than you." He had to smile.

"Well, we want you to be happy Ben, that's all," she said and tickled her boys. They laughed and tried to escape.

Finn showed up just then. "Daddy!" They both cried in unison and escaped their Mother and ran to their Father. Finn scooped them into his arms and kissed their cheeks.

They loved it and kissed him back. Rey and Ben smiled at them. Ben sighed and thought of his life after they had captured him. Capture wasn't the right word. Saved him is more like it.

~o~o~

Someone touched her shoulder. "Rey, where did you go just then?" Finn asked his wife. They were down by the lake enjoying a quiet afternoon.

Rey blinked and looked around, but she didn't see her children or Ben. "Oh, nowhere; just daydreaming." She instinctively touched her stomach.

Finn saw it, of course. "Rey, were you thinking about ... children? I know we haven't talked about it since our wedding day."

She hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I was just thinking that it's possible that we could have twins," she responded and waited.

"Twins?" He had forgotten that her Father was a twin, but the thought of it filled him with joy. "Oh, I think that's great." She was quiet and seemed to be drifting off again. He took her hand. "Are you worried about giving birth to twins?" He knew that her grandmother had died in childbirth. Now Finn was worried.

She could see he was getting upset then her vision came into her mind. She squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine. I'm strong and healthy and our babies will be the same, so please don't worry."

It was in his mind now then his heart began to pound with dread. He was so worried then he pulled her into his arms.

He was shaking. "Finn, please don't worry about me."

Rey needed him to be strong. He pulled away and touched her cheek. "You are the strong one Rey; it's always been that way." He paused. "I'll stop worrying, I promise."

Relieved, she put her head on his shoulder. "Good."

Moments later, he kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes. Rey put her arms around him, needing him so much. Finn sensed her feelings, then they lay back on the soft, warm grass. His eyes roamed over her face and then he kissed her slowly at first. Her arms reached for him. Wrapped up in each other's arms, it was heaven and then feelings took over.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _The Light_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: Oh dear, sorry to bring that up, but Rey and Finn having twins is such a lovely thought and I couldn't resist. I can picture them clearly holding their babies and wondering what to do next. *smiles* Anyway, about Ben, I decided to give him another chance to redeem himself. Rey's vision of the future is a good sign but will it happen? Come back next week to find out. Thank you for reading. Reviews/favorites/kudos are love!


	6. A Reason to be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this update, Ben clings to the dark side like a lifeline. Rey and Finn are given a gift. Finn finally opens and listens to the disk. There will be a major time jump. And then later, sorrow and grief comes to Endor. Please read and tell me your thoughts. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.

**_Warning: Major Character Death._ **

~o~o~

_Chapter 6: A Reason to be Brave_

_On Endor, a week after Ben's return:_

Ben refused to relent and clung to the dark side like a drowning man. Leia visited him every day, fed him, helped him clean himself, and would not leave him alone. He was so drawn to her blinding light, that he felt as if he did finally accept the light, the glare would kill him on the spot and so he resisted.

Days have gone by and all during that time Rey also came to see him. Her memories and her visions of her past came back to her, but her vision of the future fueled her desire to at least talk to him. She remembered this tall, rather shy young man who was sweet to her, smiled at her, talked to her and she loved that person. His true self was still in there waiting to be set free and she wanted that back for her family's piece of mind.

No longer restrained but still in a jail cell, Rey approached him still hoping for the best. "Ben, can you hear me?" She asked him that same question every day.

A few weeks later, then, he finally answered her. "Yes, I hear you."

And so they spoke of the good times. He did remember a few things. "Tell me what you remember." Rey hoped he remembered one particular day.

"My Father had been gone for a long time, months without seeing him. My Mother was sad and I wanted to make her feel better, so I made her a present."

"What was it?" Rey asked.

"It wasn't much, a doll with straw and a special jacket and pants. She loved it."

"So did I," Rey said and smiled.

He tried to smile as he raised his sad eyes to her face.

"It's a lovely memory," Rey said.

A few months later, finally a breakthrough. Ben had been removed from his cell and was given a room of his own a few doors down from his Mom. He still had his Jedi powers but they trusted him not to hurt anyone.

Today was Ben's birthday and so they came into his room, surprising him with a birthday cake and a few presents.

Startled, Ben jumped up but their faces filled his heart with something akin to joy. Then they began to sing the birthday song. How could be so affected by just a song, but it wasn't the song, it was them, his family.

After finishing the song, they held the cake up to him. "Blow out the candles and make a wish."

Leia smiled at him and it was the smile he remembered. "Alright," he said and thought of his dearest wish that his Father would come home. Then he remembered everything. The memories flowed through his mind and he thought he was going to die; it hurt so much.

"Oh no, no, NO!" He screamed shocked to remember what he had done, then he collapsed to the floor and began to cry, gut-wrenching sobs, that tore everyone's heart out. There was nothing they could do to console him.

"I know what it is; just leave us alone." Leia sank to the floor and pulled him into his arms.

She rocked her Son, stroked his shoulders, his hair hoping to comfort him, then, "I forgive you, Ben; I forgive you. Do you hear me, Ben?" She choked out holding the tears at bay, but a few slipped down her cheeks.

A few minutes of ugly sobbing then, "Yes, I hear you, Mother," he choked out and clutched her to him tightly. It was the first time they held each other in such a long, long time. "How, how can you even look at me?" He tried to pull away from her but she held him even tighter.

"Because I love you, Son; do you believe me?" Leia managed to ask.

A few minutes of more sobbing, then, "Yes, I believe you."

"It's alright, you're going to be alright," Leia said and kissed his dark head holding him close.

It was a beginning for him, and there was no more turning back to the dark side; no more.

~o~o~

_A few weeks later:_

Ben was finally allowed to move about the camp without anyone following him. Trust would be built but it would take time. Finn and Ben had not had a chance to talk. He spotted Ben and decided to follow him.

"Hey wait up!" Finn called and walked over to him.

Ben turned to him, afraid of what he might say. "Finn, why did you follow me?"

"I just wanted to say that I," he stopped unsure how to say this.

"Go on," Ben encouraged him.

"I wanted you to get better in spite of what you did to me and to Rey."

"I sensed it," Ben said stunning him.

"What do you mean, you sensed it?" Finn asked confused.

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Know what?" Finn asked.

He turned from him. "It's not my place to say anything. You should go back."

Finn knew that pushing someone to tell something they weren't ready to say could be damaging especially if it was something that could hurt the other person. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Finn … wait!" He paused and glanced at his ring. "Congratulations on your marriage." Ben said meaning it.

"Thank you, Ben." He turned and headed back to camp.

Ben continued on his way then he found himself at the lake and he remembered his defeat. It didn't bother him as much as it did before. He picked up a rock and threw it into the lake. It skipped over the water and he remembered his Father had taught him that neat trick.

"That was cool," someone spoke just behind him. He turned and it was a woman.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Hi, my name is Ali and I come here every now and then," she replied a bit shyly. Coming closer, she then realized how tall he was. "You're him, aren't you?"

He stiffened. "My name is Ben, if you're wondering." He picked up another rock but it didn't skip as before.

"Here, I'll show you," she said and picked up a rock. It skipped and skipped again.

He had to smile. "Not bad," he commented.

"I know my stuff," she said and returned his smile.

Her smile calmed his weary soul but it also turned him on. She was lovely, not too short or too tall, and her hair was dark like a raven's wing. Plus, she wasn't wearing a ring.

"I love it here," she said when he just stood there staring at her.

He shook his head to clear it and turned back to the lake. "Yes, it is a nice quiet place."

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked and waited.

"No, you can stay."

"Why thank you," she said and smiled teasing him.

He glanced at her face. "Ali?"

"Yes, that's my name."

"I should go," he said and turned to go. She didn't stop him.

"Will I see you … around?"

He stopped and turned back. "Maybe," he replied and left her staring after him.

~o~o~

_A few months later:_

It was early morning and after eating, Rey returned to their quarters feeling really strange. She felt light headed and nauseous. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way. She didn't know what to do thinking it was something serious, but after speaking with the doctor, she was so stunned that she had to sit down.

"Are you Okay?" He asked and touched her shoulder.

"I never, I mean," she sheepishly said. "I think I may need a bit of an education about everything."

The doctor didn't know her history, but apparently, she didn't know about having a baby. "Come and look at this."

Then he showed her a few graphics and charts and explained about how her body will change and in nine months, she would give birth. He then explained how her weight will go up; her need to eat regularly but not too much; the cravings; the nausea and a few other things. He then went on about the pain of childbirth but she was in excellent health and he saw no reason why she couldn't have a healthy baby.

An hour later, she left the doctor's office in a bit of a daze. She was definitely pregnant. Her menses hadn't happened for almost two months now. Back in their quarters, she touched her stomach, thought of her vision, and how to tell her husband.

She was also worried about any children they may have, the Force, their past lives, her parents, his mysterious parents, all of it made it difficult to even think about their baby's future. But she was actually pregnant, and she couldn't help the tears that blurred her vision.

"Hey, you, what are you doing in here?" Finn asked as he came inside. She didn't look at him, so he sat down beside her. "What is it? Were you crying?"

"Only a little," she replied, wiped at her eyes and turned to face him, then took has hand. "Another miracle has happened."

"I don't know, Rey, we've been so blessed; we have peace; Ben is with us again, and I can't think of any more miracles, but," he stopped. She was smiling from ear to ear.

She looked so happy. "A miracle, but … are you with child?"

She nodded then she went into his arms. "Yes, we're having a baby."

He pulled away and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry; he did both. "My beautiful wife. Thank you so much."

She laughed and pulled him back into his arms. "You're very welcome, my husband."

He pulled away and touched her stomach. "I guess it's too soon to know if you're having … twins?" He asked and tried not to worry.

"In another month, I think. Are you Okay?" She asked and touch his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm Okay." She was beautiful. "Twins, a double miracle," he said and smiled. "Oh Rey, we are so blessed." His eyes watered.

"I know we are." She had to kiss him, and so she did.

It didn't take much to put them in the mood, and then they were in bed, removing their clothes, slowly and Finn stared at his beautiful wife. Once in bed, nose to nose, they spoke of their first meeting.

"Why did you choose me, Rey?" He asked stunning his wife.

"What a question." She paused and realized he was serious. "I guess that first moment we saw each other was jarring and I didn't know what to make of you. My senses took you in and I remember thinking that you were like no one I had ever met."

He chuckled. "I remember how you fought off those guys who wanted BB-8 and you were determined to protect her."

"That I was," she said and stroked his cheek, his shoulders and arms. "But it was you, Finn, determined to protect me, and I thought, what an amazing man you are." She raised his chin. "But your loving heart had a lot do with it too. But I trusted you, Finn, and I knew you would never hurt me."

"I trust you too." His hand reached out and touched her stomach. Then he leaned over and kissed it softly and wondered if it was too soon to hear a heartbeat so he placed his ear to her stomach. He realized it was too soon. "Oh Rey, I love you so much."

She stroked his dark head. "Then show me," she whispered and smiled at him.

Then they sealed their love with gentle kisses and tender caresses which all too soon became desperate and frantic. He stared at her lovely breasts as he thought about how large and sensitive they would become, then his mouth went dry as he licked his lips, glanced up her body, met her sultry gaze, and then she beckoned to him with open arms and parted lips and he was lost.

Finn closed his eyes and sighed against her throat and immediately began thanking his beautiful wife properly. The room was so still that the only sound was their ragged breathing. Rey moaned as he kissed his way down her throat to her breasts applying his tongue to her aching nipple realizing how sensitive they were, as she moaned again louder this time arching her back, stroking his dark head loving his mouth and hands on her breasts.

He then dropped a kiss to her stomach thinking about their child growing inside of her, and went even lower to her long shapely legs and smooth thighs. He stroked her between her legs and Rey opened them wider for him to pleasure her and he did. He went even further and kissed and sucked all over her folds moist with desire for him. He breathed in her unique scent loving her sighs and her hands all over his head, his shoulders stroking him with her desire for him.

Rey was trembling with desire as she cried out repeatedly as tension coiled tight and hot in her belly and she could feel herself coming. Finn pulled away and Rey whimpered.

"I want to feel you come around me and I know you want that too." He smiled not waiting for answer, as he rubbed the head of his erection against her opening exciting them both. He closed his eyes as he felt her tight sheath close around him, took her mouth in a hot wet kiss as he gathered her tightly against his chest. He began that ancient rhythm and Rey matched that rhythm stroke for stroke.

Rey's pants and moans were getting louder and then she cried out wrapping her arms and legs around him, pulled his head down and kissed him long and deep as he drove into her again and again. Her climax caused him to come as mind-numbing pleasure shot through to his very soul moments later.

He slowly pulled out of his wife's warm body, kissed her temple and stroked her hair, then pulled her close to his chest sighing into her hair.

Rey was beyond thought. All she could do at the moment was feel, as she closed her eyes and slid her arms around his waist and sighed against her husband's chest and let sleep take her.

A few hours of rest, then, Rey couldn't help but think of their children. "Finn?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked coming awake.

"I had a lot of questions for the doctor. I have no idea how to take care of a child. Do you?"

He chuckled but he wasn't really worried. "A little, I mean, I know they need to be fed with …. Ummm… mother's milk … after being born, and they do sleep a lot, but you have to change them, rock them, love them, kiss them, but." He stopped when she leaned on her elbow.

"Mother's milk?" She touched her breast instinctively. "Okay, well it sounds like a lot of hard work." She was worried about all of it.

"We'll be fine; I'll be there, plus Leia, Luke, and Poe too; they'll all help us," Finn said.

Relieved, she lay back down. "You're right, of course." Then another thought came into her mind. They were an extremely amorous couple and they would have to stop at some point. "Can we do this when I'm big and round with our child?" She asked then leaned up to see his face. He was smiling and she loved the contented look on his face.

He thought about that. "Probably not," he managed to say as he closed his eyes.

"Well, we should _probably_ stockpile as much lovemaking as we can, don't you think?" Rey asked with a cheeky grin.

Finn chuckled again. "You're incorrigible, you know that?" He asked smiling from ear to ear.

"But you love me?" She smiled in return, as she ran her hand over his nipples and muscular chest.

He stroked her hair behind her ear. "Oh, yeah," he replied as he proceeded to prove to her just how much.

~o~o~

_Nearly fifteen years later:_

Rey and Finn's twin boys, now Padawan learners and fourteen years old, strong with the Force and very handsome. Their parents would have to keep close eyes on them. The girls certainly did.

In the forest not far from their 'sacred tree,' the boys wielded 'simulated' light sabers, they fought hoping to gain the upper hand.

Watching them were Ben, Ali, Luke, Leia, Rey and Finn, each cheering them on not showing any favorites, but Finn, Jr., a few hours older than his twin brother, did seem to be the stronger of the two.

Their Father watched them with a keen eye and a smile of pride and acceptance, but then he had the strangest feeling. Turning back to the tree, he climbed it easily having done it countless times before. Alone at the top of the tree, he listened but didn't hear anything.

"I'm going crazy," he murmured, but it wasn't the first time he had sensed something that he couldn't ignore, especially when he was close to the tree.

And then it happened, a vision appeared before him. It was a man, tall, very handsome, and he had the same complexion as him. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am," the vision replied and waited. Wearing the robes of the Jedi, but it was his smile that drew Finn to him.

"No, I don't know who you are," Finn said but then he had a thought. The disk, never opened, never watched or listened to, never even thought of, until now.

"I'm your grandfather." After that stunning statement, he disappeared from his mind.

Finn shook his head to clear it. "Did I imagine it?" Stunned and unbelieving, he decided to open the disk and watch it. He left the tree, not speaking to his wife and children, and went to find the disk. He found it just where he had left it, in the side table. He located BB-8, took her to a quiet area of the camp and listened to the voice on the disk.

_My son, if you're listening to this, then I am dead. I am your Father. My name is Lando Calrissian. I was a member of the Republic until Han Solo, my oldest friend, convinced me of the Republic's darkest deeds. After entering into a deal with Darth Vader, it went sour, and after Han was tortured in order to find Darth Vader's son, Luke Skywalker, I had a change of heart and allegiance._

_After rescuing Han from a bounty hunter, I turned to Han to help me start a new life. After leaving Cloud City, and moving to Coruscant, I met someone, your Mother. Her name was Anna and your Mother's Father, your grandfather, was a Jedi Master. You were born a year later, and we named you Mace after him._

_After learning of her Father's death by the hands of Darth Vader, we went into hiding but five years later, you disappeared and we never found you. Our hearts were broken and your Mother never recovered. It must have been the Republic probably because I turned against them. I'm sorry my Son, but we love you and we will always love you. If your gifts have not been revealed, you are a Jedi._ There was a pause. _May the Force be with you._

The audio stopped but then his grandfather, Mace Windu, appeared before him as a hologram, just like in his vision. Then it was over.

Finn sat there dumbstruck, but unbeknownst to him, Rey had heard all of it. BB-8 released the disk and he removed it.

"Finn?" She whispered shocked and came over to him and knelt beside him.

He raised his tear-filled eyes to her face. "Rey, you heard?"

"I can't believe it. It's true, you're a Jedi, like me?"

"I suppose so; I don't know." He didn't feel any differently.

"You are; you are a Jedi," she said. She gave him a hug and wondered about their lives up until now. "What are you thinking?"

"I've always felt that I was more than just me, you know, but it feels strange to find out the truth that what I was feeling would lead me not only to you, Rey, but to my true calling."

"This is amazing and we have to tell everyone," Rey said and jumped up. But he grabbed her hand. She sat back down.  "What is it?"

He shook his head. "No, Rey, this is our secret for now. I don't feel this urgency to take up a light saber or to fight, at least not in that way," he said hoping to make her understand.

"Go on," she prompted.

"I just want to help people be the best they can be. I hope that's enough for you, for us?" He asked and waited for her reaction to this stunning reveal.

She touched his cheek. "You've thought this through, even though you didn't know?"

"Yes, I have. I've often wondered if I were like you, a Jedi, but pushed it away. It couldn't be true, but it is and I've accepted it, but can you accept that I'm not exactly like you?"

"You are me; does that make any sense?" She smiled at him and touched his cheek.

He smiled and pulled her back into his arms. "It's makes perfect sense." Then Rey had a thought, but before she could voice it, he kissed her. She kissed him back thrilled for him but also thoughtful.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and looked into his eyes. The light was still there, bright as ever. "Finn, I was thinking. There are all kinds of Jedi and I think that you may be an empath."

"An empath," he murmured thoughtfully. "Well, I've never thought of myself that way."

"I know you are," Rey said, convinced it was true. "You've always sensed these feelings for other people, haven't you." It was a statement. He nodded. "But I think it's been hard for you to want to help someone when you can't. You always try and that's a good thing. I know you've sensed that I was worried about a lot of things."

He touched her cheek. "I always worry about you."

She touched his hand on her cheek. "I know you do, but not only me, but everyone around you: Poe, my family, everyone. You know what they want, what they need, and you try to help them. It's just the way you are and, I couldn't have chosen a more perfect partner." Her eyes watered.

"You're the one that's perfect. Come here," he whispered and kissed her deeply.

~o~o~

_A year later:_

It took a year, but Luke's hope for a new Jedi Order were now taking shape. On Endor, among his family, his sister, his daughter, his son-in-law, his grandchildren, they were all growing strong in the Force. Word had gotten out about the Jedi Order and children and adults from all over the galaxy flocked to meet him and Luke was there to welcome them home at last.

In his quarters, meditating, Luke felt an urgency that he hadn't felt in a very long time, not since. He went in search of his sister. "Leia, can we talk; it's important." Before she could answer him, he took her arm and guided her to her quarters.

"Luke, what's happened; what is it?" She asked and sat down.

It was hard to bring up Mara's death, but he was thinking of his Apprentice and he knew that he had turned, so he told her about these feelings he'd been having lately.

"Wait, so you think it wasn't Ben but this mysterious apprentice who killed your wife?"

"Yes, and because I'm been thinking of him, I also thought of …someone else."

She stiffened. "Luke, no, we don't talk about that."

"I know, but since he was a Master Jedi, responsible for her training, they may be together, plotting against us, and we have to be prepared."

"I haven't felt her presence in so long, and." Her eyes watered.

He took her hand. "I know, but we will find her and we will save her, same as Ben."

"I hope so."

~o~o~

_On another planet, not far from Endor:_

The First Order was no more, but unfortunately, that was not the end of it. Darth Plagueis had cheated death numerous times. He was now nearly 200 years old. Barely able to stand, he pulled up his hologram image hoping to get in contact with his Sith apprentice. Minutes went by, but then a voice came to him.

"Darth Plageuis?" The voice called.

"Who's there?" Then the hologram went blank. It was just him then he cursed a blue streak, but it would not activate. "Stop playing with me."

"It is time," the voice said.

Those words sent shivers down his spine. "Time for what?"

"The end is near."

He almost choked on those words. "No, I'm not ready. I have too much to do, no, not now, NOT NOW!"

"Master, is something wrong?" It was her. The hologram had miraculously righted itself.

"No, nothing is wrong. I see you're wearing Kylo Ren's old garments. They suit you."

"Yes, I can feel his presence everyday now," she replied.

"Excellent. Your training is almost complete."

She smiled underneath the mask.

Supreme Leader Snoke decided it was time and so he revealed himself. He stood before her as a man, a bald headed, grotesque, crooked jaw, with a toothless grin, but he stood before her, bent at the waist, proud of what she had accomplished. He wanted to show her the real him.

She resisted the urge to lose her dinner. "Master, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say. My presence here before you hopefully will inspire you to do great things. Remember what I said, death is just a word. The Force will surround you; it will guide you; listen to it."

"Yes, my Master."

~o~o~

Only a few days later, Luke felt another disturbance in the Force. Searching for an answer, and with a strong need to be there, he headed to the sacred tree. Instead of climbing it, he sat down and waited for another sign, but nothing happened.

So many memories flowed through his mind at that moment, like an unending visions and thoughts of happy times, his wife and child, but after seeing his parents in the light, everything had changed for the betterment of his family. He truly believed that.

Content, he closed his eyes, but then the pain in his chest became unbearable. He clutched his chest and looked around for help but then he spoke one word, "Leia."

"Luke?" Leia whispered, then a strange feeling came over her. She had to find him then she went in search of him, asking everyone if they had seen him, but with no success. She spotted Rey and Finn. "Have you seen Luke? Something is wrong."

"No, we haven't seen him," Rey replied getting worried.

"The tree, have you been to the tree?" Finn knew of their visions, his and Rey's as well.

"Come with me," she said and so they headed there and found Luke, still clutching his chest, sweat pouring from his body, and his eyes were glazed unable to focus.

"Luke, can you hear me?" Leia asked holding his hand as her eyes watered.

"I knew … you would come," he whispered. He saw Rey and Finn. "Rey, just remember … the Force … will be with you … always."

Finn's arm around her shoulder, holding her steady as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I won't forget; I promise," Rey managed to say.

"Luke, you need a doctor, let me," Leia said.

"No, I don't; I just … I just needed to see you all … once more." His eyes closed for a moment.

"Luke, Luke!" Leia cried, tears flowing now.

"I love you always," he murmured then he was gone.

Leia couldn't believe it. "Luke!" Her head on his chest, she cried and cried.

Minutes later, Poe, Ben, Ali, Finn, Jr, and Luke arrived to witness the unbelievable scene before them. Luke was gone. Ben tried to help his Mother but she was inconsolable.

Finn held his wife and let her cry. Tears flowed from both their eyes.

It was a deeply sad and difficult time for the entire family, especially Leia, Ben, and Rey. Luke was their connection to Han, their past and their future. He would always be a part of their lives and he would live on. They shared so many memories of the past, only because not all of them were bad. He was now at peace and they would carry on his legacy to the next generation and the next.

A few days later, a funeral pyre, not far from their beloved tree, burned brightly high above the trees carrying their beloved Luke into the Force.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Brave_ , Josh Groban.

A/N: *wipes eyes* This chapter, the way it flowed to this sad end, showed that life, with all its trials, that those left behind will remember always. Finn's parentage may be just a rumor but being an empath was interesting idea, but I have read a few things about his character's backstory, and it definitely fits. Looking ahead to the next chapter, we will finally see the mysterious Sith apprentice, although a few hints were dropped. Thanks everyone. Reviews are love!


	7. Held in Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this update, time moves forward as Luke's dream of a reestablished Jedi Order is no longer a dream, but a reality. Darth Plagueis' ultimate revenge against the Skywalkers was almost complete. Then later, the mysterious Sith Apprentice is revealed sending everyone into a tailspin. Please keep reading! Thanks, everyone.

_Chapter 7: Held in Silence_

_On Endor, a year later:_

Rey and Finn, the same age, are about to celebrate their birthdays as well as their twentieth wedding anniversary as well. After finally opening the disk, Finn was able to calculate his birthday, and Rey had found out from her Father years ago.

But it was Finn who took up the challenges laid out by Luke of being a Master Jedi, but as a teacher. The Jedi Council now consisted of Leia, Ben, Maz Kanata (who had turned over a new leaf), Rey, Finn, their twin sons, now Jedi Knights at almost 19 years of age, and a few Jedi either a former Padawan learner who came out of hiding to be with their, unfortunately, now deceased former Master.

Before the Council meeting and still in their quarters, Rey pulled her husband aside. "Hey, I wanted to give you something."

He flirted with her, then pulled her hand. "Well, we don't have time for anything like that."

She had to smile. "Not that, silly, but here, this is for you." She then held out a light saber.

He took it from her. "What's this for?" He frowned but instinctively, held it up and turned it on. It's light called to him like before. He hadn't felt this way, well, not since that fateful meeting with Kylo, a long time ago.

Rey smiled at his reaction to the saber. "My Father wanted you to have it."

Finn was a little surprised. "But, you held onto it since he passed? But why?"

"Well, he knew you were special, Finn, but he didn't want to push the issue. Besides, the Jedi Order is restored and that is what he's always wanted, and you're a big part of that." She paused when he just stood there staring at the saber. "It's totally up to you."

Extremely moved, he looked at the light of the saber and something moved inside of him, but only for a moment. He turned it off and placed on the dresser. "I'll think about it."

Rey smiled and took his hand. "Let's go; we're late."

He followed her but couldn't help but look back at the saber.

~o~o~

That morning, three younger children or younglings stood before the Council hoping to join the Jedi Order and eventually to become Jedi Knights.

"Show us what you can do." That was Rey. All of the children were previously examined for their midichlorian levels, and the older girl was a standout among the three.

"Yes, Master," the oldest child came forward. She appeared to be about 10 years of age.

Lifting her arms in the air, the three Jedi who sat before her, were lifted up into the air, their chairs along with them. They all gasped and held on tight.

"That's good, Mira, that's good." The entire Council was so shocked to see this. Never in all their years on the Council, they had never experienced anything like that, especially at such a young age.

Mira lowered them to the floor. "How was that Master?"

Everyone chuckled, including Rey. "I'm not your Master, Mira." A human woman and a Jedi Knight was very rare and Mira was in awe of Rey.

"I'm sorry," she said and lowered her arms.

Finn, Jr. smiled at the child reminding him of his younger self. "She has great promise," he commented.

"Yes, she does," Rey agreed.

"Is that your way of saying you will train her, Finley?" Finn asked his son. Finley was his Jedi name.

Finley smiled. He loved the name. "Yes, I will train her Father."

"Excellent. You may go, Mira," Finn said.

She bowed before them, turned and left the chamber.

Luke was silent not saying anything. He loved his name, and he was proud of his grandfather's name, but he needed to tell his parent's how he felt. He wanted a Jedi name too. He didn't want to be compared to his grandfather's legacy. He couldn't possibly live up to it.

They continued instructing the two remaining younglings, but Mira was the stronger of this group, not only ability to use telekinesis, but her ability to sense the Force and what it meant. The other two were given to his other son, Luke, and the other to Rey.

Training younglings strong in the Force was a tremendous responsibility and no one on the Council took that for granted. After the younglings had left, everyone dispersed to discuss the recent disturbances in the Force.

~o~o~

_A little while later, in the communication hall:_

Ben was the strongest of the Jedi Knights on the Council. Everyone trusted his judgment. Still strong in the Force, he walked before his family but then he had a thought.

"I have a bad feeling and I can't seem to shake it."

"What is it, Ben?" Rey asked her cousin.

"I hate thinking this way, but we may have another war on our hands," Ben sadly admitted.

"Why would you think that?" Leia asked, shocked. They'd had peace for years. "What exactly are you feeling?" She, of course, was thinking of her daughter.

"I just feel as if I need to go back to face … Snoke. I know he's behind this."

"No way is that happening!" That was Rey.

With a sad expression, he asked, "You don't think I'm strong enough after all this time?"

"No, that's not what I was thinking," Rey quickly replied.

"Then what are you thinking? I'm the only one who can face him."

Finn had a thought. "You want to kill him for coercing you into doing the unthinkable, don't you?"

He closed his eyes for a moment. Sometimes Finn was entirely too intuitive. "Yes, I do."

"No, Ben, that is not the answer," Leia said and touched his shoulder. But what if Jaina is there? She thought.

"I'm sorry, Mother, but it's the only way to keep the peace. Who knows what he's planning? Everything that we've built here could disappear. We have to stop him once and for all."

At those words, everyone stared at each other. They couldn't lose this, not now.

"I'm coming with you."

Finn stared at his wife, wide-eyed. "No, Rey, our sons will go."

"But," she began, but he stood before her and took her hand.

"Ben and our sons are the strongest Jedi Knights on the Council." He felt her stiffen.

"Do you think I'm too old or is it because I'm a woman?" She raised an eyebrow, but she knew he didn't think that, but Rey was upset just like everyone else.

Shocked she would ask that, he replied, "Of course not."

"Then why can't I go?" He was silent. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow again and waited.

He rubbed the back of his neck, unable to reply.

"You won't win this argument Father," Luke said hoping to lighten the mood a little. Everyone was tense and on edge.

Worried about her, but she would be alright. Ben would protect her. "Alright, but I want a specific plan on how you're going to do this."

"A specific plan," Ben said and put together just that.

After the meeting, Leia pulled her Son aside and reminded him of his sister. "Jaina, but why are thinking of her?"

"Before he died, Luke told me that his Apprentice may have turned her and kept her hidden from us. We have to find her."

Ben wasn't sure any of this was true. It's been so long. He pulled her close. "We will; I promise."

~o~o~

A few days later, on board the Falcon, they were on their way. Poe and Chewbacca, who piloted the ship and would stand guard. Also on board were Ben, Luke, Finley, Rey, and BB-8. After going over Ben's plan, everyone sat back and stared at him wide-eyed.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Luke stated shocked.

"I know, but I can't stand before him surrounded by family. It won't work. It has to be me, just me."

Rey stood up and walked. "But what if he has a new Apprentice and," she began.

"You felt something, didn't you, Mother?" Finley asked.

"Yes, the closer we get, the stronger it becomes," she replied.

"Why haven't I felt this … Apprentice?" Ben asked, thinking of Jaina.

"I don't know," Rey answered him honestly.

"I guess we needed you here after all. Now we can be prepared," Finley said.

"Yes, we can," Ben agreed and glanced at Rey.

Suddenly, Poe announced their arrival on a mysterious planet, not far from Endor. Under radar, they managed to land.

"I never realized he was this close," Luke said. "He's been watching us for all these years?"

"He manages to conceal himself and his Apprentice, whenever necessary," Ben replied, not surprised at all.

Once they landed, Finley stated the obvious. "What, no Stormtroopers?"

"Of course not, he thinks he's invincible, but he isn't," Ben replied determined to kill him.

Coming closer, the stronghold reminded Rey of Maz Kanata's castle, but it was larger, much larger.

"I'll go in first," Ben announced.

"Not on your life," Rey said.

Ben sighed and entered the castle. "Use the Force everyone. There may be traps all over this place. Keep your eyes open, your light sabers at the ready, and your heads up."

Not far from the ship, Poe remained close to the ship, while Chewbacca and BB-8 searched the surrounding area, and it was found to be secure; but still no stormtroopers on guard or for security.

Ben couldn't believe that they wouldn't be fighting stormtroopers, then they entered the castle.

Luke and Finley headed to the upper floors, while Ben and Rey searched the lower floors and the dungeon.

"Do you feel anything?" Ben asked.

"Amazingly, no I don't," Rey replied.

"That is odd. Maybe he's not here," Ben wondered aloud.

"Ben, he must be at least a century old. He couldn't possibly move around without assistance."

"I suppose so," Ben thoughtfully said.

Once reaching the lower levels, she contacted her Sons. "Anything?"

"No, nothing yet," Luke replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Finley said for everyone to hear.

Suddenly and without warning, someone jumped out in front of them from a hidden panel wielding a light saber. His outfit caught them off guard. They knew of Kylo Ren's Sith clothing.

The two men were prepared and instantly lit their light sabers. They fought two against one. The unidentified Sith Lord knew she was out numbered but it didn't stop her from fighting, to the death, if necessary.

~o~o~

Meanwhile, Rey and Ben hurried to help them, but after reaching the first floor, Darth Plageuis dragged his old and withered body out from behind a door and lifted his light saber in one hand. The other hand dropped his cane then lifted them from the floor and threw them against the wall.

Both stunned for a minute, they stood up and lifted their light sabers ready for a fight, but not quite yet. Lifting his hand again, the huge chandelier dropped from the ceiling but Ben managed to stop it from dropping on Rey's head and threw it against the wall. It shattered into pieces.

Fuming and not ready and unable to fight them, Plagueis looked for more weapons, but there were none.

Ben spoke to him. "It is time." He paused. "The end is near."

Stunned to the depths of his soul, Plagueis staggered back and that's when they attacked.

They raised their light sabers and the old man tried to hold them off but he was too weak.

Minutes later, he begged for his life. "Please, I'll do anything. I know how to live forever. I'll show you, just let me live."

That gave them pause as the lowered their light sabers for a second. Then he saw an opening and held up his hands and shot sparks from them right at Rey's face. She managed to hold the light saber up and block the sparks but she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. His strength renewed, the sparks grew stronger wearing Rey down.

"Ben, help me, please!" She screamed losing her strength.

Ben had no choice. He struck him down and his head rolled from his body. It was over.

Upstairs, Luke and Finley were still fighting but the Sith Lord was getting weaker by the minute. Seconds later they received word that Plagueis was dead.

"It's over, give it up. Don't make us kill you," Luke said.

"I can't stop now. My Master will kill me."

That was the first she had spoken. Stunned for a second, they thought of their Mother. "Your Master is dead. He no longer has any hold over you," Finley said. He hoped she would drop the saber. Moments later, she did.

Luke picked it up. Minutes later, with her hands behind her back and her helmet removed, they couldn't believe their eyes. She was beautiful. Enthralled, both men stared at her. Her long dark hair flowed over her shoulders, her complexion was luminous, and her bright blue eyes were sending sparks at them.

Finley had to know. "What's your name?"

"What does it matter? I'm dead," she snapped and tried to pull her hands free.

"No, you're not; tell us your name," Finley said firmly. She didn't reply.

"Let's go," Luke said and walked out. Still holding tightly to her hands behind her back, Finley followed him.

Once downstairs, Rey and Ben stared at the woman. Rey had a feeling. "Who are you?"

She stared at Rey. A human woman and a Jedi Knight were extremely rare. She relaxed for a moment. "My name is Jaina Solo."

Stunned, Rey stared at her. "What did you say?"

"I said my name is Jaina Solo," she repeated it slowly as if they were simpletons.

Also stunned, Luke and Finley stared at her then turned to Ben. There was definitely a resemblance.

Ben stared at her wide-eyed. His Mother must have sensed her presence, the same as his Uncle Luke. Then the memories came back into his mind. Once his parents realized what was happening to him, days later, Jaina was sent away to another Jedi Master, Kyp Durron, a former apprentice of Luke. But unfortunately, he had turned to the dark side. Having a grudge against his former Master, her whereabouts were hidden from her entire family.

It was supposed to be temporary solely to train her, but after Ben's rampage against the Order, it didn't happen; she never came back. But that didn't explain why she was with another master and not Durron.

Ben's guilt rose to the surface. After losing his sister, it left a whole in his heart and his parents were devastated having lost both their children to the dark side. Darth Plageuis must have found her, probably during the Jedi purge, then he pulled Jaina from his mind at one point during the ten years he was his Master. He felt horrible; all of it was his fault.

Ben was too quiet; Rey stared at him. "You know about her?" She asked her cousin.

"Yes, I know," he sadly replied, still staring at his sister.

Jaina listened to them but she didn't understand what was going on. Upon seeing her Master decapitated, she almost lost it. She closed her eyes to blot it out, then she whimpered but held it in. Finley felt her stiffen and knew what was happening. He touched her shoulder.

"I can't believe this. Leia never said a word," Rey said still shocked.

"She doesn't know about this," Ben said, worried about his Mother. Another Sith in the family; it may just kill her.

"We have to go," Rey said.

Once on board, Jaina was placed inside a 'smuggling hole,' hands still bound behind her back and then they were off.

Poe sat back and listened as Ben and Rey talked about 'Jaina.' Fascinated and very curious, Rey had another cousin and she was a Jedi, the same as Rey, but she was turned. She was a Sith Lord. How sad for the Solo's to go through that again. He felt sympathy for the family.

After leaving hyperspace, his curiosity got the better of him. Chewbacca and BB-8 took over the ship, then he stood up and walked over to the 'hole,' stood there and watched her try and get comfortable. He wanted to ask her if she needed anything but refrained.

Jaina sensed someone was there, so she looked up and there standing with his head cocked to the side not saying anything was a man, a very handsome man. She narrowed her eyes suspicious of his behavior. After a few minutes, she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What do you want?" She asked eyes sparking fire. He was silent, still staring.

Then he quirked a grin, but didn't reply. A few more tense moments and then he left.

Jaina didn't know what was going on. Who was that man and why was he staring at me? She wondered. At that moment, she made up her mind about these people who had captured her. Was she their prisoner? She then decided that she would fight them with everything in her, including using her Jedi skills, to fight to escape and she would leave them all behind, every last one of them.

Get out of my head! She thought, thinking of the handsome stranger.

~o~o~

_A little while later, back on Endor:_

A huge crowd had gathered awaiting the victors and their return. They heard them cheering even before they came down the gangway. Finn was the first to greet them. He pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her repeatedly to welcome her home.

"Welcome home," Finn whispered and pulled her close again.

"Someone was missed," she whispered once he had pulled away.

"Oh yeah, always," he whispered. Suddenly, the celebrations stopped abruptly.

Jaina and Ben stood at the top of the gangway. Terrified by what she could see; Jaina didn't recognize anyone.

Once they reached the bottom, the large crowd parted ways for one woman, General Leia Organa.

Jaina silently gasped. She did look familiar. Ben rushed over to her and held her arm, so she wouldn't fall. "Take it slow."

"I'm alright," she whispered, not taking her eyes from Jaina.

Finley released her bonds.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked his brother.

"She's not going anywhere, plus she doesn't have a weapon."

"She's a Jedi," Luke reminded him and saw no reason to elaborate.

Jaina rubbed her wrists truly grateful. She turned to Finley. "Thanks."

Finley raised an eyebrow at his brother. Finley followed her.

Poe stood back and watched the proceedings with interest, along with Chewbacca and BB-8 and wondered what would happen next.

Leia stopped walking and Jaina did as well. They didn't know what to do or what to say. While on the ship, no one had said a word to Jaina about why they had captured her and brought her to this place.

Standing face to face, Leia spoke first. "I can't believe it." Suddenly in pain, Leia touched her temple, and then she fainted.

"Mother?!" Ben caught her and carried her back to her quarters.

Stunned, Jaina watched 'Ben' lift his 'Mother' and take her away. No one said a word to her, then she felt someone place her hands back in restraints.

"Let's go," Finley said and escorted Jaina inside the communications hall then down to the detention center.

In her private quarters, Leia woke up minutes later. Ben insisted she be checked out by the doctor. Leia hated all of this fuss. She just fainted, no big deal.

The doctor checked her out. It wasn't a heart attack or a stroke, but she was overly excited and the blood had rushed to her head. Too much excitement was the doctor's prognosis. Everyone was so relieved.

Meanwhile, Jaina never expected to be put inside a cell. Her eyes watered, shocking her. She hadn't cried in years. "You can't put me in there."

"I'm sorry, but until you are turned back to the light, you have to stay here," Finley told her sadly.

What was he talking about? Jaina wondered. "But I thought you wanted to help me."

"I do want to help you. No one is going to hurt you." He closed and locked the door.

"Don't leave me here. Please come back!" She hollered to an empty space.

Out in the hall, Poe approached the young man with a question. "How is she?"

Finley wondered why he was there. "Upset and terrified but," Finley hesitated. "How's my grandmother?"

"She'll be fine, just overly excited." He watched him closely. "What, what were you going to say?"

"After what my Mom told us about Uncle Ben and the way he had acted when he was turned, I mean, it's strange to see how Jaina is acting. She seems, I don't know, lonely and in need of reassurance maybe, but I think she needs her Mother," Finley thoughtfully replied.

They turned and Ben walked in. He'd heard every word. "It's not that simple. My Mother is not ready for her, not yet."

"Maybe not now, but in time, she will want to see her," Finley said.

"I'll decide when they're ready, got it?" Without waiting for a reply, Ben turned and left them alone.

Finley and Poe frowned not liking that tone of voice. They both turned back to Jaina's cell, but it wasn't their place to tell her the truth. Both reluctant to leave, but they had no choice so they left her alone with her thoughts.

Jaina tried to relax but it was difficult with her hands behind her back. Sighing, she stood up and it was a little easier this way. Tears sprang into her eyes. Why did they bring me here? She wondered, but she felt defeated and so alone.

~o~o~

_Leia's quarters, the next day:_

"Please stop fussing over me," Leia told her Son. "I'm fine, and, I want to see her right now."

"You should rest and not worry about her. She'll be here when the time is right."

"What are you talking about? She's my daughter, and." Then it dawned on her. "You told her, didn't you?"

"Yes, she had to know," Ben replied and winced at his Mother's expression.

"You had no right. I'm her Mother, and she needed to hear the truth from me not you," she said getting upset.

"Please calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm." She took a deep breath to calm down. "She must be so confused and hurt. I never wanted to do it; never, but," she hesitated and glanced at her Son.

Ben stiffened. "It's because of me; I know."

"Ben, I didn't mean anything. I'm just worried about her."

"I know you are." It was wrong of him to keep them apart. "I'll bring her to you, but only if you promise to keep your cool."

"I'm fine; just bring her to me." She sat up straighter and fixed her clothes and her hair.

"You look fine," Ben said and smiled at her.

"Go on." She smiled in return.

He took a deep breath and went to get his only sister.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Jaina's cell:_

With a small window and no one to talk to, Jaina felt defeated and desperate, but if what her 'brother' said was true, they were actually twins and he had a mother as well. She couldn't believe it. She had no memory of a mother or a father, let alone a brother. After her Master had turned, she managed to escape only to be captured by another Sith Lord, but at least she was safe, with shelter and food to eat. She was furious with her 'so-called' family, but she was also terribly worried about what was going to happen to her.

Ben walked into her cell and watched her for a minute. She raised her sad eyes to his face but they were also sad, which surprised her.

"I'm sorry, Jaina," Ben whispered sadly.

Confused, she asked, "Why are you sorry?"

"You were sent away because of me; all of it is my fault," he sadly replied.

"What are you saying?" She stood up and her hands were no longer bound. Ben was having second thoughts about that.

"Calm down, Jaina, I'm trying to tell you the truth," he said but stopped at her look. He'd said enough. "Our Mother wants to speak with you."

She took a deep breath. "I don't want to speak with her. Nothing she could say would change anything." He stood there staring at her. "Leave me alone! Leave NOW!"

"Jaina please," Ben said but then someone touched his shoulder. It was Leia.

Ben barred her entrance. "No, Mother, she's not ready."

Jaina froze. "Mother?" Her voice had softened somewhat.

Ben turned to face his sister. Something wasn't right. Either she had turned to the dark side or she hadn't. He frowned and wondered about her life. She had every right to be resentful, jealous of him, furious about how her life had turned into a nightmare, but her reaction to their Mother intrigued and confused him.

"Yes, Jaina, I am your Mother," Leia replied.

She stiffened and put on a face. "Well, I've heard of you."

"You have?" Leia asked surprised.

"Yes, I have; the famous General Leia Organa, the daughter of a queen and a Sith Lord." Her face was smug with hate or some other emotion Leia couldn't identify.

"That's not who I am."

"Oh, really, well, I beg to differ." She looked her up and down. "You mean nothing to me, and apparently neither do I."

"That's not true, I wanted you desperately, but I had no choice. I had to save you."

"You had no choice and you wanted to save me!?" She nearly screamed.

Leia backed up. Ben held her steady.

"You know nothing about me. You have no idea what I went through. At least Darth Plagueis cared about me. He gave me a home, clothes on my back, food to eat, attention, respect, praise for my talents, everything I needed. You didn't need me. You threw me out like so much trash! I HATE YOU, GET OUT, GET OUT!"

In tears now, Leia reached for her. "Jaina please, let me help you."

She backed up. "Don't you dare touch me!" Her face was wet with tears. "Just go, please GO!"

In tears, Leia turned and walked out. Ben lead her away. Finley was there. "Lock her up. Do it!" Ben said hating what Jaina said to his Mother. She didn't deserve that.

Finley did as he said. He didn't know what to say to her.

After the lock clicked, she raised her sad eyes to him. "You have to let me go, please."

"I can't; I'm sorry." Then he was gone.

Crying for hours, Jaina had made a decision. She had to leave, she had to go. Why she had stayed this long she didn't know, but she didn't need any of them. She could run away, disappear. It would be so easy. She raised her hand and concentrated on the lock. Minutes later, it opened. Alarms went off.

Seconds later, Finley walked in. "Going somewhere?"

"You can't stop me."

"I think I can," he said and held up the cuffs.

Furious, she lifted her hand again, and so did he. They hand-forced for several minutes then they both flew against opposite walls.

They both stood up. He held up the cuffs again.

"You won't need those. I'm not going anywhere."

"Give me one reason why I should believe you."

She took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye. "I guess this is my home now whether I like or not."

"Yes, this is your home and you have a family that loves you."

Her lips thinned. "Don't push it."

He smiled. "Good night, Jaina."

"Night." Once he had left, she sighed and realized that her temper tantrum felt good. She'd been holding those feelings inside for so long, then she realized Plageuis played on all of her fears, doubts, sadness, loneliness, all of it. He must have known who she was all along.

She lay down and tried to relax. She hated all of them, well, maybe not all of them, but what they did to her was shameful, hurtful, but surely they must have had a choice?

She knew about the Jedi, Sith Lords, mass genocide of the Jedi Order, even the resurgence of the Jedi Knights, all of it. She knew she was strong in the Force, but she didn't realize that what she felt, her gifts, were inherited. Her ability to survive was garnered from her parents. She couldn't deny that.

Lying on her back and looking at nothing, her life until a few years ago, was full of running away from her talents, her special abilities and for what, to end up here on this planet surrounded by the people she was trying to escape her entire life.

The thing is, she was tired of running, of showing her dark fears to a man who only wanted to use her, to use her abilities for his own purposes. She was her own person and for once in her life, she had the choice to do that, and she would do it.

Finally, she would.

~o~o~

_Back in Leia's quarters:_

Once Leia was settled in bed, Ben sat down next to her. "Are you alright, Mother?"

"I don't know," she answered him honestly. "Her pain, I felt it."

He bowed his head. "I did too."

"I never felt her; not once. I actually thought … I thought she was dead."

"Really?" Ben surprised. "I thought that too."

She took his hand. "We have to help her understand we had to give her something better."

"Something better," he parroted. "But was it better Mother? She hates us."

"She hates me and your Father." She paused. "Much the same way as you did."

Shocked, he stood up. "I never hated him; never."

Leia wasn't so sure. "Then why, Ben, why did you kill him?" She never understood why it had to end this way.

He stared at her, unsure what to say.

"Don't answer that. That monster must have stolen your memories of us and placed a cold and unfeeling hatred inside your heart, but I know you loved us. I know you did." Eyes shining, Leia tried to hold it in, but she couldn't. Her shoulders began to shake.

"Oh, Mother, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," he begged her again. He sat down and pulled her into his arms. "Please don't cry. We'll get through to her, I know we will."

She pulled herself together and wiped at her eyes with a tissue. "I have faith that we can make her understand." She touched his cheek. "I have forgiven you, Son. I'm just upset by what she said and I just hope we can reach her."

"We will, Okay, have faith. You didn't give up on me, and now we won't give up on her."

She pulled him close again. "Thank you, Ben."

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Hidden Away_ , Josh Groban.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this update. I'm very excited to write Jaina Solo into my story. Not sure how long she was with Plageuis, but he did hide her from her entire family. I'm sure you picked up on the parallels between Rey and Jaina. If the EU is still relevant, Rey could very well be revealed to be Jaina Solo in the upcoming movies. (I hope it doesn't happen; Leia would know her own child.) Anyway, there will be several more chapters. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading!


	8. Somehow You Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This next part got a little away from me, so I divided it into two chapters. And so with this update, Poe and Jaina grow closer. Finn makes a surprising decision which raises a lot of questions. And then later, Jaina takes her first steps back into the light. A lot of ground to cover, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read on!

_Chapter 8: Somehow You Will_

_A few weeks later:_

Despite Ben's reluctance to do so, but with a determination to see his Mother well and happy, Jaina's restraints were removed again. She hadn't tried to escape since that night, and so she was given a few privileges, such as eating with crew members, pilots, one in particular, and a few Jedi, including, Poe, Finley and Luke.

One morning after a light breakfast, Jaina tried not to smile when she watched her cousins fight with simulated light sabers. Shaking her head at their antics, she wouldn't mind taking on either of them. Cocking her head to the side, they were very attractive men and even though they were young and part of her family, she found them likable.

Suddenly, Jaina sensed something and turned and he was staring at her. It was him, Poe Dameron. She knew his name and after speaking with her cousins, they filled her in on Captain Dameron. He wasn't a ladies' man, per se, but he seemed rather reserved and quiet. She bowed her head and thought of her very little experience with men, especially one as talented as she was. She found them crass, dirty, rather slow and unimportant, but she changed her tune when she had met Poe and the twins. They were kind, they listened to her, and treated her with respect.

Her visitors over the past few weeks were her brother Ben, albeit briefly, Finley, Luke, and even Poe a few times. It was Poe who managed to get her to open up about her past life, why her Master gained knowledge about her and her family. Desperate for the attention, she was easy prey for Sith Lords and their thirst for power. Her family's sympathy and understanding radiated from them, but it was Poe's smile that enchanted her.

Her Mother came to see her once, and Jaina wasn't ready for it. Her Mother's tears tore her heart out, but the memories of her early life still cut like a knife and she wasn't ready to forgive. Her Mother didn't take it very well. Leia told her that she understood and that she wouldn't come back unless Jaina asked for her. That was a few days ago.

Shaking her head to remove thoughts of her 'Mother,' but no sooner had that thought left her mind, Jaina sat up straighter when she spotted her Mother and everyone stared and stopped what they were doing and watched General Organa come forward. Like the queen she was, Leia sat down and watched the proceedings.

Finley and Luke's Mother was with her. Her name was Rey. They had their heads together talking about her sons, no doubt. Was that jealousy she was feeling? Frowning, she jumped when someone touched her shoulder.

"Jaina?" It was Finley. "Would you like to join me?" He held out the simulated saber. She shook her head. "It's best to keep in shape."

Was that a challenge, she thought. Her back went up. "You're on." She took the saber from him and then they jockeyed for position.

Everyone clapped and cheered them on. Poe also cheered them on. Luke smiled as well. Cheering his brother on, they fought for a few minutes. Finley wanted her to win, but then she seemed to be getting into it, so he pushed himself. Jaina felt his sudden spurt of energy and she did the same, enjoying herself.

Rey couldn't help but notice Poe's reaction to Jaina. Why hadn't she noticed it before. He likes her. She glanced at Finn who had just walked over to them.

"This is interesting," Finn commented, liking what he saw.

Leia thought it was wonderful. "Are you referring to Poe, because everyone suspects he likes her?"

Rey was fascinated. "She doesn't seem interested in him."

Jaina and Finley continued with their light saber duel for a few more minutes, but then Jaina knocked the saber from his hand.

"I won," she said and tried not to smile, but she had fun.

Out of breath, Finley smiled. "Yeah, you have."

She frowned, but helped him up. "Same time tomorrow?" She asked shocking herself needing a distraction from that pesky pilot.

"You're on," Finley replied and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Jaina frowned and glanced at Poe and he wasn't smiling. She watched as he turned and walked away. Stunned by her emotions, she handed the saber to Finley and decided to follow him.

Everyone watched them leave, Leia in particular. "Well, I wonder how that will play out." She was definitely intrigued but inwardly happy for her daughter.

Rey and Finn glanced at each other. "Are you as worried as I am?" Rey asked when her husband leaned down close to her ear.

"Yeah, Poe has been keeping to himself for far too long, afraid to get hurt," Finn said.

"Jaina may not be ready for a relationship, but according to Finley, they do talk, which is a good sign. Don't you agree?" Leia asked hoping to be upbeat.

Finn and Rey felt encouraged by their talks, in spite of their worries. "Yes, we agree." That was Rey then she smiled at Leia.

~o~o~

_The lakeside, a little while later:_

Poe was walking so fast that Jaina found herself running to catch up with him. He must have heard her calling, but he refused to stop.

A little out of breath, she found him sitting on a log by the lake. "Hey, why didn't you stop?" He was silent. She sat down beside him. "Why did you run off?"

"I didn't run off. I just needed some time alone to think about … everything," he replied not looking at her.

"You mean us, don't you?" It was a statement.

He glanced at her face. "Yeah, I meant us," he replied.

"Poe, I guess it's obvious to everyone that … we get along and … we like each other, and."

He chuckled. "You could say that," he said knowing it was more than that, at least for him.

"Oh, I see," she whispered, unsure how to continue. She glanced down at his hand and decided to take a risk. She took his hand. She looked at their joined hands. It was the first time that they had touched. Sparks flew between them. Now, she was self-conscious. She dropped his hand and stared at him. He seemed really shy so she decided to talk about him. "I know who you are."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked a little surprised. "I'm Poe Dameron."

"Yes, I know, but I've heard about you. You're pretty famous." At his apparent shock, she continued. "You have no idea, do you?"

"No idea about what?"

She shook her head amazed that no one had ever sensed it before. "From what I've heard, you are fearless in battle. You shouldn't be alive but you are. You survived after all this time."

"Hey, I'm not that old," he said smiling.

She chuckled. "No, you're not. But you are special, Poe, and one day you'll realize it."

"Yeah, one day," he murmured. The air was thick all of a sudden. They stared at each other.

"We should go back," she said and stood up; he also stood up.

"Jaina, wait, they let you go free, but you don't have to go back if you don't want to. You're not in a cell anymore."

She sighed and wondered if he could read her mind. "Sometimes, I do feel trapped here, but I'm not, not really."

His eyes roamed over her face. "No, you're not." He was still worried about her running away. "But you could leave here and never come back."

She was a bit stunned he would say that. "Is that what you want?"

"No, that's the last thing I want," he replied and stared at her. Her eyes were compelling.

She raised her eyebrows, not sure what to say to that, but she was grateful and wanted him to know.

She glanced away and finally looked out at the beautiful scenery. "It's beautiful here. I never realized." She felt his eyes on her. "Thank you, Poe."

He frowned. "For what?"

"For being my friend, for listening and not judging me. I've never … never had a friend."

"Oh, Jaina," he whispered, but she took it wrong.

She stiffened. "I don't need your pity."

"No, that's not what I meant. Can't you sense what I'm feeling?" He asked and waited.

She stared at him closely. "I'm sorry. I do; I do sense it."

"You know how I feel, Jaina, and I don't want to waste any more time." He came closer.

Standing toe to toe, he leaned closer and then he kissed her. Her hands on his chest, she kissed him back, but then her hands gripped his jacket, pulling him closer. After a few minutes of sweet kisses, he pulled away, afraid that she would run away from him and her feelings.

"I'll take you back now," he said and turned, but before he could leave, she took his hand.

He smiled and hand in hand, they walked back to the compound.

~o~o~

_Ben's quarters, earlier that same week:_

Ben felt it was imperative that he make some kind of effort to reach his sister again. According to Poe, since her outburst, she had talked to him about her life, why she hated her family, and how Plageuis had taken her practically off the streets of Coruscant and gave her a home.

Shocked to hear about her life, he told Leia what he had found out. Leia too was shocked to hear this. Having convinced themselves she was with her Jedi Master who cared about her and her safety, but it was shocking to find out that wasn't the case at all. Now they both felt horrible.

Needing to know more, but unable to go see her, Leia convinced Ben to go back and he did. Unable and unwilling to talk to him, he tried again, but she said no.

Poe seemed to be the only one to get through to her.

"You Okay?" His wife Ali of nearly five years, spoke to him with sympathy.

"I'm fine," he replied but he wasn't.

"She still won't talk to you." It was a statement.

He stood up and walked. 'I've run out of ideas and so has Mother."

Ali had been thinking about Jaina for days now. Yes, her life was not what she wanted, but to blame him was just wrong. They only wanted her to live.

Ben glanced at her face. "I know that look. Don't even think about going to see her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It was my fault Ali, no one else. I blame myself." At her silence, he continued. "Jaina is not like any Sith Lord that I've ever known. She's not turned, at least not the way I'm familiar with."

Ali was quite surprised. "Then, what is her problem? I can understand her animosity toward her family, but to carry it this far?"

"I know, but I've spoken to Poe, Finley, and Luke, and we all agree. Jaina is full of resentment, hurt feelings, sadness, loneliness, and I think she wants love and acceptance from all of us. She's caught in the middle, hovering between the light and the dark. But she doesn't know how to take that step back into the light, so she pushes us away."

"I see," she murmured beginning to understand. She suddenly realized that they would reach her somehow. Jaina needed time to adjust to her family, to accept the love freely given; that was all. She sat down beside him and took his hand then her eyes roamed over his face. The scar that was so visible when they first met, was nearly gone now.

"You'll reach her, but if not you, then someone who loves her; I'm sure of it." She paused and decided to talk of happier times. Her head on his shoulder, she whispered, "I remember our rather awkward talks by the lake."

He chuckled thinking of how persistent she had been. "You were pretty obvious with what you wanted."

"If memory serves, you pursued me," she said smiling.

"No, if I remember correctly, after that first meeting, you flirted shamelessly until I had no choice but to talk to you."

Ali chuckled then suddenly serious, she said. "You've come so far, but you have to forgive yourself. Leia does too. She only did what she thought was best for both of you. That's all any of us can do." She instinctively touched her stomach.

"Ali, what?" His eyes lit up with what this could mean.

"A miracle has happened. I'm with child," she whispered and smiled through her tears.

He clutched her to him tightly. "Oh my goodness, that's wonderful news. Are you sure, I mean?"

She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "Yes, I'm sure." She pulled away and she kissed him. He kissed her back. This is what joy feels like. He knew that now.

~o~o~

Several months later, Poe couldn't be happier about Jaina and the progression of their relationship. Even though she still hadn't forgiven her family, she seemed to be more relaxed around them. When they would run into her in the dining hall, at gatherings and meetings, she seemed much more relaxed and ready to accept her family. He hoped that was true, but what about them? He wondered.

Then, one day, she approached Poe and told him what she had decided, to talk to her Mother.

Poe was thrilled for her, but he held in his excitement. He set up a meeting for them, not far from the special tree. It did have a special significance for her family and she agreed. After telling her about the tree, she was in awe and couldn't wait to find out more.

Hand in hand, he guided her to the tree and her family was there waiting for them. Jaina froze. "But I thought it would be just my Mother."

He took her hands in his. "I think you're ready, Jaina. Please just give them a chance."

Jaina turned and they were all smiling at her. Everyone was there: Leia, Ben, Ali, Rey, Finn, the twins, Chewbacca and BB-8.

Jaina actually smiled at the little droid. Suddenly, he rolled over to her and looked up at her. She couldn't help it, she knelt down then she spoke to her. 'Beep, Beep, Beep, Boop, Beep."

She actually understood her. "Hello to you, too. My name is Jaina … Solo." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "Mother?"

"Oh my goodness," Leia murmured. "Jaina, my baby," she said and they walked toward each other. Jaina fell into her arms holding her close.

"JJ?" That was Ben calling her by her nickname. He held out his arms.

"Benny?" Jaina and went into his arms. Everyone was crying now as they came forward and enveloped the twins within a circle of love and acceptance.

Jaina was home now. Poe wiped away a stray tear from his eye. Soon everyone felt self-conscious and pulled away.

Leia stroked her back. "Did you want to say something to us?"

"Yes, I do," Jaina replied and looked at her beautiful family. "I just wanted to say … thank you for not giving up on me. You did save me, Mother, alright, you did, and I wanted you to know that." She told them firmly holding back tears but it was hopeless.

Leia was so happy. "Come here, sweetie," she whispered and more hugs were given freely.

~o~o~

_The Jedi Order, several days later:_

In the hallway, minutes before the meeting, Rey and Finn had their heads together hoping to come up with a Jedi name for their youngest son, Luke. They had sensed this for a while now, but it was a difficult task. They both loved Luke's name and didn't want to change it, but it was what he wanted and they couldn't deny him that.

"Are you sure?" Rey whispered stunned to hear the name he had chosen.

"Yes, I'm sure; it's time," he whispered back and squeezed her hand. "And Rey, I've been thinking about … the disk and everything that was revealed to me." At her look of concern, he said, "It's nothing bad, but I can't stop thinking about … the light saber Luke wanted me to have."

"Are you saying that you want to be trained?" She asked thrilled for him.

"Yes, but who would train me … Ben, our boys; I have no idea?"

She thought about it. "I could train you unless," she hesitated at his look of utter surprise, she continued, "I don't know if that's ever been done before."

He pulled her close. "I would love it if you would train me." He paused then took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

She touched his cheek. "I'm so glad, and we can start tomorrow." She leaned in even closer. "Let's keep it a secret for now."

He smiled liking that idea.

"Hey, you two; are you ready?" Finley said and watched them closely. They seemed excited about something.

"We're ready, Son," Rey said and headed inside. Finley was usually pretty good at picking up their moods, but something was going on with them.

~o~o~

Everyone was there waiting for Luke to arrive: Ben, Leia, Jaina, Rey, Finn, Finley, Maz, and a few others.

"Are we decided then?" Rey asked everyone.

"I like the name," Finn said.

"I just hope he likes it," Finley said worried about that.

"He will, once I explain its origins, he'll love it," Rey said sounding mysterious.

"Tell us now, please, Mother?" Finley whined a bit.

"No, I'll wait until your brother gets here. Where is he anyway?" Rey asked no one in particular.

"I'm here, Mother," Luke said and came to join them.

"Before you take a seat, please stand before me," Finn said.

"Father, what is it?" Luke asked. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?" He asked becoming worried.

"No, Son, in fact, I couldn't be more proud of you. Your Mother told me of your heroics in your rescue of Jaina and your ability to defend yourself."

Luke beamed at Father's praise. "Thank you, Father."

He smiled at his Son. "Your Mother and I have come up with a Jedi name for you."

"You have?" Luke was so happy. "What is it?"

"It's Mace Windu," Finn replied proudly.

He frowned. "What does it mean?"

"It's your Grandfather's name," he replied shocking the young man.

Finley was also shocked. "Father, what are you saying?"

Rey and Finn glanced at each other. "Son, your Mother and I thought it was time I told you, both of you, everything about me and where I came from."

"You knew all this time and never said anything? We thought you didn't have a last name. I mean, everyone said that was the case," Finley said still stunned about all of it.

"I found out when you were both very young and it didn't seem to matter to me, but now it's time you knew the truth."

Everyone was quiet trying to digest the news. Ben spoke up. "Luke, Finley, please don't get upset. As he said, you were both very young and now that you're older, you can be proud of the name, but it won't change who you are and how you were raised. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Ben," they both replied in unison.

"Take a seat, Luke." Ben said. He sat down.

Then Finn began his story. After he had finished, Mace and Finley stared at each other.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Our Grandfather was a powerful Jedi Knight, which makes you," Mace hesitated.

"Yes, I am Force-sensitive, but not quite as sensitive as your Mother. Both of her parents were Jedi Knights," Finn explained.

"And he died trying to protect our Grandfather, Anakin Skywalker?" Finley asked hoping to learn more about that confrontation.

Rey bowed her head. "Yes, it's true." She sadly replied.

"That means that our Grandfathers knew each other and were both Jedi Knights?" Mace asked.

Rey smiled. "Yes, that's true as well," she proudly replied.

"But what happened to our Grandmother, Anna, was that her name?" Mace asked.

"Yes, her name was Anna Windu, but she wasn't Force-sensitive like you are, at least I don't think so," Finn replied. "But to answer your question, no she's no longer alive."

Everyone was quiet as they thought about Anna. "But her Father was a very powerful Jedi and her gifts may not have been revealed to her. We have no way of knowing. Is that true?" Finley asked curiously.

"It's very possible, yes," Finn replied.

"But she fought in the Resistance, didn't she?" Mace asked.

"Yes, as far as I know, she did," Finn replied.

Finley and Mace couldn't be more proud. "Thank you, Father, for telling us about our family," Mace said very pleased.

"You're welcome," Finn said so proud of their acceptance of their family.

"Before we move on to Jedi business, Ali and I have news. We're having a baby!" Ben announced.

Rey jumped out of her seat and hugged Ali tightly. "Congratulations!" She hugged Ben as well.

"Congratulations, Ben," Finn said and shook his hand.

"We need to celebrate!" That was Maz.

"I agree," Leia said and walked over to her Son. He stood up. "Mother?"

"I don't know quite what to say." Her eyes watered. "My first grandchild," she said overcome with emotion.

Ali came forward and gave her mother-in-law a tight squeeze. "You know Ben is a twin, so it may happen."

"Oh, what a lovely thought," Leia said eyes watering.

"Oh boy, more twins in the family?" Rey said smiling.

"I think we can handle it," Ben said. "Mother, are you Okay?" He took her hand.

"I'll be fine. But I can't wait to meet him or her or both of them." Leia laughed.

"Okay, everyone back to work," Finn said.

Everyone sat down and planned a party and everyone on Base was welcome to come.

~o~o~

Later that night after the party, Rey and Finn were in their quarters, getting ready for bed when Finn approached her with a strange and unsettling feeling.

"Rey?" He whispered and watched her brush out her hair.

"What is it?" She asked but didn't turn to look at him. He was quiet, far too quiet. "Is something wrong?" She sat down beside him and took his hand. "Tell me."

"You know it's funny how when things couldn't be better with the family, the Jedi Order, everything is great, then," he said and let that hang.

"Oh dear, but I haven't felt anything."

"I know, but most times I just ignore it, but eventually, everyone else begins to realize that something isn't right."

"Go on," she encouraged him.

"Ever since Jaina arrived, it's like this cloud hanging over us." At her frown he continued. "It's not her exactly, but we still don't know where she's been all this time. She's Ben's twin. How is it possible that no one knew that she was alone and needed help?" He shook his head. "After all this time, I still don't know how the Force works." He turned to her. "You have to help me understand. I mean, what if our boys were lost or they're separated from us, or?" He was getting worked up.

"Alright, calm down Okay?" He took a deep breath to calm down.

"What Jaina went through and why no one could sense her, it's called the 'Shroud of the Dark Side.' When Ben slaughtered the Order, the Force was greatly diminished but not forever." She paused. "The light has not been distinguished. It lives inside of all of us." She paused as he digested this then she took his hand. "You and I are blessed to have the ability to sense other beings that want to do us harm or to accept them as someone who wouldn't hurt us. I sensed that in you Finn from the moment we met."

"You know I lied to you about being the Resistance but I had the feeling you knew that I was lying." She constantly amazed him; even back then.

"Yes, I knew, but I also knew you only wanted to impress me, and I wanted to help you and BB-8."

"We were quite the threesome, weren't we?" He smiled at her. "I feel better now. Maybe I had too much wine." He yawned suddenly.

"You aren't too tired are you?" She asked flirting with him. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, this throat and his ear. He closed his eyes and moaned loving her kisses.

"Umm, never," he whispered and turned to her. He leaned over and then he was on top of her, kissing her with such emotion and feeling that Rey was sure he was definitely not tired, not at all.

_TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _When You Believe_ , Whitney Houston, Mariah Carey.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. What exactly was Finn feeling? Was it the future, the past? You won't have to wait long. The final chapter is pretty much done. Look for it in a few days, probably this weekend. Thanks for reading! Reviews are love.


	9. Everything You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this final chapter, Jaina and Poe are finally on the same page. Finn, Rey, and their Sons leave Endor searching for the truth. Leia's true power is revealed. And then later, peace is fleeting but it is attainable. Please read, and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

  
[ ](http://s190.photobucket.com/user/babettew54/media/babettew54041/CaptureFinn-Rey-1_zps0ix1taqk.png.html)

_Chapter 9: Everything You Are_

_The next day, after the Council meeting:_

Poe and Jaina met up for a short walk and to talk. Mace had been so excited about his Jedi name, that he told Jaina about it. She was happy for him, of course, but she couldn't help but wonder about all the time lost if only.

After walking for a bit, she then told Poe about the Council meeting and Luke or Mace, as he's called now, has a Jedi name and where Mace's Father came from. After she had stopped speaking, Poe pondered her words.

He shook his head but he wasn't completely surprised. "Finn is Force-sensitive because his Grandfather was a Jedi Master? Unbelievable."

"Everyone was shocked, apparently, but Mace and Finley were taken completely off-guard." She watched him closely. "Are you thinking of what I said before about you being Force-sensitive?"

"No, not really. I mean, I don't feel any differently. My parents weren't Jedi Knights or anything like that. They did fight in the Resistance."

"How about your grandparents?"

"No, I don't think so," he replied and thought about that. His Mother's parents were hardly ever mentioned. Was it possible? He thought.

"You should find out more about them." She didn't want to push the issue so they talked about more important matters, like their relationship. Poe was a true gentleman. He held her hand, he kissed her goodnight, but he never made any moves on her. She wondered if he just wanted to remain friends but nothing more, but no, that wasn't true. It was in his eyes whenever he would look at her or smiled at her. And she answered that look with her own need to get closer.

Thinking of his family, he frowned and shook his head to clear it. "About Finn, I wonder why he never told them the truth about his family."

"I think I know why," Jaina said and pondered his reasons. "Finn felt that they were far too young when he found out, but I think he didn't want it to influence them in any way."

"You may be right, but I don't think that's the reason," Poe thoughtfully said.

"What do you think it is?" She asked, but was surprised when he didn't answer her but took her hand instead.

Hand in hand, they strolled along the lakeside. It was a beautiful night; the stars were shining; the moon glowed down upon their heads. He squeezed her hand.

"I think he wanted to protect his family from that particular path. A Jedi's life is full of danger and uncertainty about the future." He paused at her look of sadness. "You know what; I don't want to talk anymore." He came closer and touched her cheek. She leaned into his hand then he kissed her slowly at first then more deeply, pulling her into his arms.

She kissed him back and wondered what would happen next. They did love each other; oh, they hadn't spoken the words, but there was no rush, was there? After a few minutes, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

He opened his eyes, then, "Jaina, I …" He hesitated.

She touched his lips and looked into his eyes. "I want you too."

That wasn't what he was going to say, but then he smiled and then he kissed her again. She responded to him in such a way that his head was spinning with his need to get closer. After the kiss, he smiled and took her hand and took her to his private quarters.

He was a Captain now with privileges meaning his own private quarters. It wasn't the first time in his quarters but they had just talked and kissed a few times, but she knew now that he wanted her and she wanted him too.

He closed and locked the door. Jaina sensed something there in his eyes. "Poe, what is it?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. "I … I needed you not to leave me, not to go away. I kept telling myself, if it was what she wanted, then I could live with it, but … my heart refused to accept it," he managed to say, as he touched her cheek and smoothed her hair behind her ear, needing to touch her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Okay?" She paused. "I'm glad you listened to your heart, Poe. That's all that matters. You know that, don't you?" Jaina said coming closer, touching his chest. "Tell me," she said as she looked up into his face.

He needed to say it so she would understand. "I love you, Jaina."

She went into his arms then, "I know you do and I love you too."

Poe felt like the luckiest man in the world; no he was the luckiest man alive. Jaina loved him and he loved her. He knew how valuable love could be and he wouldn't take their feelings lightly but cherish every minute they could share. Standing there with Jaina looking at him like she was the lucky one; no they both were extremely blessed. Of course, he knew their lives would not be easy. He had watched Rey and Finn over the years, but the love their shared, far outweighed the bad times.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

He stroked and smoothed her hair. "Let's enjoy ourselves, and don't think about the past, the future, just us for now, Okay?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing. We are what matters, nothing else. Now kiss me."

Staring into her eyes, he leaned down and kissed her slanting his mouth against hers pulling her tight against him. They both moaned into each others mouths as tongues clashed and accepted the warm intrusions. His kisses wandered across her cheek to her ear and then back to her mouth again. He picked her up and headed to the bedchamber.

Jaina held him tightly around the neck as she kissed his throat, his ear, needing him with a passion she'd never felt for anyone. Her heart soared inside her chest. It was amazing and intoxicating.

As soon as he entered the chamber, he set her down and helped her remove her clothes as she helped him remove his clothes as well. She couldn't help but notice the scar on his forehead. She touched it softly.

"I'll tell you about it one day," he said and smiled at her. Poe was also thinking of his long ago feelings for Finn but he was with the one person he loved and he would never come between them.

He closed his eyes as her fingers moved over his face touching his cheek, his nose, his lips. He has no idea how handsome he is. "I'm so glad you told me how you felt. Never be afraid to tell me the truth, Okay?"

"Yes, I promise," he said as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Both naked, he joined her there, as he pulled her into his arms. They both sighed content to be together like this. Poe captured her mouth in a deep consuming kiss, moaning as the pleasure rushed through him when he tasted her tongue, so warm and sweet in his mouth.

Jaina felt desire course through her veins, his passionate kisses were as welcome as a summer rain. She clung to his shoulders pulling him atop her. The feeling of his weight pressing her into the mattress inflamed her, as she arched her hips against his.

Her responsive moans and busy hands was making it impossible for him to slow the pace of their lovemaking. Her fingers closed around his hard length and then smoothed over the tip causing him to moan into her mouth. He tried to slow things down a little by kissing his way down her throat to her chest. He took a pebbled nibble in his mouth, drawing on the tight bud and flicking his tongue back and forth. His leg slid between hers and she rubbed her moist curls against his thigh, needing the pressure to ease the ache he had created there.

Poe's hands continued to roam over her body, igniting even more moans of pleasure from her. Despite his raging need, he took his time loving her thoroughly, wanting to ready her fully for the moment when he joined their bodies. His mouth slanted against hers again, lips tugging and teasing as he continued to kiss her.

Jaina broke his consuming kiss on a gasp when his fingers thrust smoothly inside her body. She opened her eyes to watch him pleasuring her and saw the concentration on his face. His breath came in sharp pants against her face.

He needed to be inside of her then he thrust home, and quickly found the rhythm that had her writhing in his arms. She felt so good around him that the pressure began to build almost immediately. He buried his face in her neck as he pulsed inside of her. All too soon, it was over.

Poe raised his head to look at her and she was a beautiful sight to behold. Her hair was strewn about the pillow and her eyes were closed as she licked her dry lips. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her lover. A shock of damp, ebony hair curled down on his forehead and she reached up to smooth it back again.

Smiling, he kissed her repeatedly never tiring of it. She kissed him back. Minutes later, he rested his head on her chest and wondered again at his luck.

She smoothed and stroked his hair. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know; I'm kind of in a daze about you and me."

"I am too. I never expected this to happen. I mean, I thought I would be alone all of my life." Her eyes watered.

He leaned up and looked into her shining eyes. "Oh Jaina. I did too," he admitted it.

"That's over now, isn't it?" She hopefully asked.

He chuckled. "You better believe it."

She smiled and pulled him closer. "I do; I do believe it."

"Good to know." He nestled back into her arms, and a little while later, they both fell asleep.

~o~o~

_Early morning, the next day:_

"Finn?" Rey whispered, awakened by her husband hurriedly packing. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on; what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Rey, but this feeling; it wouldn't let me sleep." He continued to pack. The light saber was still on the dresser; he placed it inside his bag.

Now Rey was worried. She got out of bed and slipped on a robe. He grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed. "Stop that; listen to me and tell me what's got you so upset. I've never seen you like this before."

"It's the disk, Rey. Ever since I revealed it to everyone, including our Sons, I just can't get it out of my mind that … my parents; they could still be alive."

She blinked and shook her head. "Finn, I know these feelings may be new to you but the disk said," she hesitated.

"I know what the disk said, that they were dead, but maybe my Father said that to keep me away, to not search for them because it was too dangerous for me and for them."

She thought about it. "Well, that does make a crazy kind of sense, but," Rey said and stopped at his look. She wanted to talk him out of it. "You're determined to do this; search for them?"

"Yes, I am. I have to go." She looked doubtful. "Do you remember that my Grandfather, Mace Windu revealed himself?" She nodded. "Maybe it was a sign that I should search for them."

"I don't know, Finn. It sounds dangerous and you certainly can't go alone," she said, but then she realized that he was thinking of going alone. "Don't even think about it."

He stood up. "I can't ask you to come, I mean, you're a Jedi and you'll draw attention to yourself and I need to be incognito and under the radar, so to speak."

Her back went up. "That's ridiculous, so I'm coming," she said and pulled out her bag.

He stopped her from packing. "No, Rey, you have to stay here and look after the boys."

"They're not children; they can take care of themselves. They are Jedi Knights, or did you forget?"

"No, but knowing them; they'll want to come too."

A knock came at the door. He opened it. It was them; their sons, rubbing sleep from their eyes. Finley saw the bags. "Are you two planning on a trip?"

"What's going on?" It was Mace, right behind him.

Finn and Rey glanced at each other. "Yes, we are. We never had a honeymoon, so," Rey started.

"Seriously?" Finley asked, not believing it. More secrets, he wondered.

"Where are you going and please tell us the truth?" Mace asked not believing it either.

Rey raised an eyebrow. Finn looked at the ceiling. "Go ahead; tell them."

Rey sighed. "Your Father got a 'feeling' that his parents, your Grandparents, may still be alive."

The boys glanced at each other. "I can't believe it. And were you going to leave without telling us the real reason, or not give us the option of coming with you?"

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, we were, but it's too dangerous and we can't put either of you at risk or anything like that."

"Oh, so it's Okay if you take care of family business without us? We are not children. We're coming with you." He turned and left the room. "Come on Mace, we're packing."

"That went well. You can't be surprised they would want to come; same as me," Rey said. "I'll go tell Leia and Ben so they won't worry."

"Fine, I'll meet you and the boys on the Falcon in an hour."

~o~o~

Once on board, Finn did a bit of research. The disk had been vague but Coruscant was a huge planet and having just names will not be an easy search.

Of course, Chewbacca and Leia tried to talk them out of it. The First Order could still be on the planet and if they spotted Rey or him, it could spell disaster for the entire family.

Rey reassured her they would be dressed as upscale travelers to the outer rim, meaning they wouldn't be questioned.

Rey was very worried about her entire family. The fact that they were all Force-sensitive did reduce her worry somewhat but they were not invincible, not in the least.

"Any leads?" She asked her husband. He'd been at the computer during their entire trip. Chewbacca had insisted on coming, so he piloted the ship along with her Sons who had inherited Rey's rather unique instincts of being able to maneuver any ship in the galaxy.

"No, not really?" Finn was frustrated. He knew it would be a long shot but the feeling would not go away.

"You know, Finn, when we talked the other night, I thought you were worried about Jaina and how she came to us and now this?"

"I know, but it may all be connected in some strange way. I have no idea why I was worried about her, but we'll find out soon enough."

"We're here," Finley announced. They landed in a rather obscure part of the planet. Once they left the ship, they headed toward the heart of the city. It was late evening so not many people were out and about. Storm troopers were out but they paid them no mind. Relieved, but soon they came upon a rather unique spot.

Rey pointed to a rather tall building and she had a thought. "Could it be?"

"What is it Mother?" Mace asked.

"I think it's the Jedi Temple? I can't believe it's still standing."

"Amazing," Finley commented.

"Come on, this way," Finn said and headed in the direction of buildings rather reserved for 'above average' families, mainly those close to the Order, meaning under their control.

"Why come here?" Rey asked.

"Well, my research did indicate that my Father was rather wealthy. He actually managed to sell Cloud City." At Rey's raised eyebrows, he continued, "Yes, it's true. I was shocked as well."

"I see," Rey said and followed him. "I wonder who bought it."

Finn had to tell her the truth of what he had found out. "The First Order."

Rey was shocked. "I'm assuming he had no choice."

"Yes, he was forced to sell, but to kidnap me and goodness knows how many other children, makes me feel sick inside."

Rey was thinking maybe Finn was sold to the Order for money. The thought made her sick as well. She would hate to think that his parents would do such a thing.

"What's that look?" Finn asked his wife as they turned a corner, but before she could reply, they spotted about ten storm troopers in formation. They ducked inside an alley, just in time.

They walked right by them, but then the last one stood there for a minute as if waiting for something. They were beginning to worry. "You can come out now."

The voice sounded familiar. "No, it can't be," Finn murmured and walked over to him. "Is it you FN-2221?"

They stared at each other. "Hello, old friend," he said and watched as Rey and their Sons, walked up behind Finn. "Is this your family?" He sounded envious.

Finn backed up in a protective stance. "Yes, it is." He paused. "Can we pass?"

"Yes, you may pass, but you should get off the streets. It's getting dark and storm troopers are everywhere."

"Thank you," Finn said. They headed toward their destination. His friend watched them for a bit then he continued on his way.

"Is this the place?" Rey asked as they came upon a very nice building. It was well lit and no one was around, meaning it wasn't a place for 'unwelcome visitors.' Finn's parents seem to be doing rather well.

"I suppose so," Finn replied, now having doubts about this entire trip. They climbed the stairs then he hesitated.

"Father, aren't you going to knock?" Finley asked.

They'd come all this way. "Of course," he said and knocked several times.

A minute then someone called from the other side. "Whose there?"

"My name is Finn, I mean, Mace …Mace Calrissian."

The door opened and a woman, younger than Finn but not by much, and she seemed a bit stunned. "What did you say?"

"Who's at the door?" Another woman asked and came up behind her.

Finn and his family stared at the woman. She was older but still very beautiful.

"Mother, this man says his name is Mace Calrissian. It can't be; can it?"

She didn't hesitate. "Please come inside and hurry."

Finn stepped aside as Rey and his Sons entered the house. Everyone walked into the living area.

"Anna, what's going on? I heard voices, and," Lando said then stopped walking and stared at their guests.

Anna knew immediately who he was. Her eyes watered. "It's him; he's come home."

"I can't believe it," Lando said shocked and terribly worried. "You're really here." He pulled himself together. "You shouldn't have come."

Finn was struck at their immediate need to protect him. "I'm sorry, but I had to come." He turned to Rey. She took his hand. "This is my family: my wife Rey, and my twin sons, Mace and Finley. This is Lando Calrissian, my Father, this is my Mother, Anna, and who are you?"

She put her hand around her daughter's shoulder. "It's alright, Maia, this is Mace, your brother and his family," Anna told her daughter.

"Hello, I know about you," Maia said stunning her brother.

"Hi, Maia," Finley and Mace spoke to their Aunt.

"Everyone, please sit down," Lando said then he walked for a minute. "I'm sorry, my Son, but you can't stay here."

Rey was really worried about all of this. "And why is that?" Her voice was clipped and short.

Finn glanced at his wife. "Please excuse my wife. She didn't want me to come here, but I couldn't ignore these feelings that you may be alive, and I had to find you."

Anna and Lando glanced at each other. Lando then tried to make his Son understand. "Mace, my Son, you have to understand that your Mother and I made a pact with the Republic. They knew that you were Force-sensitive and they wanted you for their 'new storm trooper program.' We had no choice. We disappeared for a time, but they found us and brought us back here. Your Mother was already pregnant with Maia, so we let them take you."

Finn was beginning to understand. "So you made a choice: your freedom for me."

Lando never wanted this. "Please, Mace, try to see what we went though. Giving you away was the hardest thing we ever had to do. But they threatened us. They were going to kill us all. Please, please don't hate us."

"I see," Finn said. Rey squeezed his hand. Finley and Mace didn't know what to say. "We should go." Finn stood up and wished he had never come.

Anna stood up. "Mace, just please wait for a moment." She walked over to him; tears blinded. "I never thought I would ever see you again." Her eyes roamed over his face. "You're so handsome. You resemble my Father. He would have been so proud of you. I know this."

"Anna," Lando whispered; they were both holding back tears. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Your family is beautiful. Keep them close, Okay?"

Finn swallowed and tried hard not to cry. "I will and thank you ... Mother." He took one last look at his parents. "I don't hate you, not at all."

They headed to the door. After all this time, Finn had thought the worst of his parents, but he wouldn't judge them for what they thought would save their lives and the life of their remaining child. He couldn't do it.

"Goodbye Mother," Finn said. He turned to go.

"Mace, wait. I know you're searching for answers, but you don't have to search any more. Your life is complete. Just think of your … your beautiful family and how much you love them."

Finn nodded; he knew that was true. "I will."

"Goodbye, Son." Lando said.

"Goodbye, Father," Finn said.

Then, they were gone. Rey squeezed his hand, and together with their Sons, headed back to the ship.

~o~o~

The trip back home was quiet and thoughtful. While Chewbacca and the twins guided the ship, Rey and Finn, in the med lab sat down and tried to figure out how to move on from what they had found out.

"Are you Okay?" Rey asked. He was so quiet. "Did you mean it when you said you didn't hate them?"

"I have no idea," he thoughtfully replied. "I meant it when I said it, so it must be true, right?"

"Yeah, it's true. It's not in you to hate anyone and certainly not your parents."

His eyes watered. "They were so beautiful, weren't they?"

She went to him and pulled him close. "Yes they were. They loved you very much." She pulled away. "You believe that don't you?"

He sniffed. "Yeah, I do believe that."

"Then, that's all you need to know."

"Yeah," he said and held her close. He sniffed again.

"It's Okay, I'm here."

A little while later, Finley knocked then opened the door. "We're home."

"Home," Rey said and smiled at her husband.

He smiled in return.

~o~o~

_Eight Months later:_

The birth of a child is always a joy and celebrations of this blessed event was not to be taken lightly. Ben's daughter was born and she would be called Leia. Weighing in at a healthy eight pounds and six ounces, but there was no doubt she would be strong in the Force.

One evening, Ali was resting, so Ben fed and changed his daughter. "Hey little one," he spoke to his daughter, but soon though, she fell asleep in her Father's arms.

Tears sprang into his eyes, but suddenly he sensed something. It called to him and so he followed it. Placing the baby in the bassinet beside her Mother, he followed his feelings.

Once outside, he didn't sense it anymore. "What is happening?" He spoke to himself.

"Ben, what are you doing out here?" It was Rey and Finn was with her.

"Me, what are you two doing out here?"

"We sensed something," Rey replied.

Soon though, they were joined by Leia. With her cane, she slowly approached them. "I see I wasn't the only one."

"What is it Mother?" Ben asked becoming worried. "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine, Son, but this peace that we enjoy, it's not going to last."

Everyone closed their eyes and then they all looked up into the sky. Finn and Rey held hands and glanced at each other.

"How long; how long do we have?" That was Rey.

"I can't say but we have to be prepared," Leia replied.

"We are prepared, Mother," Finn said firmly. He loved calling her that.

"I know and we will defeat them just as before," Leia also said firmly.

"Yes, we will," Ben agreed.

"Plageuis is dead, isn't he?" Finn asked.

"Yes, he's dead so it's not him," Ben replied.

Suddenly, Jaina and Poe joined their group. "I know who it is," she said.

Poe took her hand. "Who is it?"

She turned to Rey. "It's your Father's former apprentice, Rey."

"Who is it?" She exclaimed, shocked to hear this. "I can't believe this."

Leia was thinking. "Luke told me about him. His name is Kyp Durron. He trained Jaina when she was a child."

"Darth Plageuis reminded me about him, but only once. He wanted me to forget him and think of him as my only Master," Jaina said.

"I can't believe this," Rey said it again and left the group. Finn followed her.

"Jaina, do you remember the last time you saw him?" Poe asked hoping for some clues.

"After the Jedi purge, I managed to escape, then I pushed him from my mind. After I arrived here, I began to remember him, but that was only a few months ago. We were all so happy and I didn't want it to end." Her eyes watered.

He pulled her close. "I understand. We'll get through this."

"Yes, we will," Ben said. "Goodnight, everyone. The Jedi Council will meet first thing tomorrow."

"Ben, wait," Leia called to her Son. "Believe me, I do not want to ask this, but is it possible that the Knights of Ren have reunited with this Durron character?"

"No, Mother, I haven't been in contact with them since the purge. We separated knowing we would be hunted down like dogs."

She stiffened. "I want to believe you, Ben, but," she hesitated.

He sighed but he didn't blame her. She was worried for all of them. "I know you're worried, Mother, but I am telling you the truth."

"Alright, we'll prepare as best we can. We know nothing about this guy and if Jaina doesn't remember any specifics, we have to train everyone, everyone old enough to fight, everyone."

"Even Finn?" He asked and smiled at her knowing look.

"Yes, even Finn." She relaxed for a minute. "Goodnight, Son."

He kissed her cheek. "Night, Mother. Are you coming?"

"I'll be along in a minute," Leia replied.

He left her alone. "Well, Luke, your instincts were right all along."

"Sorry sis," Luke said just behind her.

"Luke?" She turned and there he stood before her. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, it's me."

When he just stood there, she said, "Well, what else can you tell me about this man?"

"There truly isn't much else I can say. He was extremely gifted, and I treated him as my own son. Now he's a Sith Lord and he hates me; he hates all of us."

"But why does he hate you?" Leia was at a loss.

"I suppose it may have something to do with Rey. Once she arrived, I left him to his own devices, meaning Jedi Knights who weren't as strong as me, it seems, and that was that. Being a father for the first time was overwhelming for me."

Leia understood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "How old is he?"

"A few years older than Rey," he sadly replied.

Leia was silent trying to come to grips with this new problem. This place could be gone in … who knew how much time they had?

"I know this is hard to accept, but he isn't unreachable, the same as Ben."

"You know what we went through with Ben." She sighed and wiped her tired eyes. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight, Leia."

"Goodnight, Luke." He disappeared. Leia stood there and watched the spot where Luke had disappeared and then she sensed something and straightened her back.

"You won't defeat us." Looking up toward the sky, she had a feeling; a feeling so strong that she gasped. "Luke, are you still there?"

"Leia," someone spoke her name and the way it sounded brought tears to her eyes. "Whose there?"

"You're not alone. We're here for you; don't ever forget it." Her vision revealed himself along with so many others.

"Oh my goodness," she murmured and put her hand over her mouth.

There before her was: Her Father and Mother; Luke, Obi Wan, Yoda, Mace, and lastly, her husband ... Han.

"Thank you," she managed to say, eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you all."

_There is no end!_

~o~o~

Famous Quote: _Human Beings, indeed all sentient beings, have the right to pursue happiness and live in peace and freedom_. - Dalai Lama

Song Inspiration _: You Are Loved (Don't Give Up), Josh Groban_.

A/N: I love that quote, but I have so many feels that won't stop with this story. I never intended to end the story this way, with the threat of war, but it seemed fitting somehow especially with what came before. There is always hope, but sadness and uncertainty, which defines our lives, will ultimately bring peace and security. I wanted to thank all my readers for taking this journey with me and thank you for reading and for those that commented thank you so much. Bring on Episode VIII!

A/N(2): Looking back at what I had written, I just added a small thought from Poe about his 'long-ago' feelings for Finn.  Poe realized that Finn never expressed any interest in him, as more than a friend, so he moved on or he tried to do that.  I'm curious how the saga will continue.  I do want Finnrey in the worst way. Poe may be bisexual or not, but he is in my story.  Bye for now.


End file.
